


Everything I Ever Wanted

by RueShe



Series: The Roommate Trope Strikes Again! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rimming, Top Akaashi Keiji, Truth or Dare, bokuakakuroken, like the toppest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueShe/pseuds/RueShe
Summary: He kept his voice clear and calm. “I was thinking about having sex with Kenma,” he said, and watched as their faces lost interest--thinking about his boyfriend wasn’t particularly juicy--but then he continued, “and Bokuto, and you,” he finished, raising his eyes to Kuroo’s at the last word. Kuroo choked a little, eyes wide.~When a snow storm before Christmas prevents Akaashi and his roommates from going home, they make the best of the holiday together with fluff, smut, and basically no plot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The Roommate Trope Strikes Again! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112867
Comments: 54
Kudos: 319





	1. He'd meet his death with dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Heeere you go, take this fluff and smut that was only supposed to be a couple thousand words and ended up being longer than the first fic in the series! Is it weird to do fluff and smut with no plot? idk. but I did it.

The winter weather advisory went out only a few hours before the snowstorm blew in, halting all train and road transportation for the near future. For a lot of people, that probably sucked. But for Akaashi, Kenma, Bokuto, and Kuroo, all it meant was that they got to spend Christmas together instead of at home with their respective families.

Akaashi privately considered the development to be some kind of Christmas miracle. It was no secret he’d rather spend the holiday surrounded by his found family than his real one.

Akaashi stared out the window of their apartment from where he sat curled on the couch, watching the snow race past the window. The city was unprepared for such a blizzard, especially since they didn’t usually get this much snow even in the dead of winter.

Behind him, he could hear the door open and slam shut and the sound of Kuroo’s hyena laugh as his friends stumbled in the door. All four of them had decided to get a two-bedroom apartment together after living in the dorms last year. It had seemed the convenient thing to do, since Bokuto and Kuroo were dating and Akaashi and Kenma were dating and the four of them were close friends.

Akaashi gave in to his curiosity and turned from the window, legs still curled into his chest. His tea had gone cold on the window sill next to the couch, but he hadn’t needed the caffeine this late in the afternoon, anyway.

Bokuto and Kuroo were roughhousing already; Kuroo had one shoe off and one on and had Bokuto in a headlock while Bokuto tried to bind Kuroo’s arms together with his coat. Kenma had gone out with them, but he’d obviously slipped his shoes off and was running away from them towards Akaashi.

Akaashi untucked one arm from his side, only shivering a little when Kenma ducked under it and curled into him, sticking his freezing nose into Akaashi’s neck.  _ God I’m so in love with this man, _ Akaashi thought, when he didn’t even try to pull away from Kenma’s cold hands creeping up his ribs.

“Any news?” Akaashi asked, murmuring into Kenma’s head which was still tucked under his jaw.

“They’ll probably have the trains working tomorrow,” Kenma replied. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and Akaashi had no intention of going home now that he had the excuse of not wanting to travel the day before Christmas even if he technically could.

“I want to have Christmas here, with you. Do you think that can still be the plan?” Akaashi asked, a little louder so his friends--now making their way over to collapse on the couch with them--could hear as well.

“Yeah, of course, A-dog! Christmas with you guys would be so fun,” Bokuto answered for them all, dragging out the last word in a dramatic intonation.

Kuroo vigorously nodded his agreement, worming his head over Kenma and onto Akaashi’s lap, wrapping his arms around them both. “Yeah,” he drawled, muffled by Akaashi’s shirt, “besides, I already told my folks I couldn’t come back when we heard about the storm.” Akaashi dropped his hand to scratch lightly through Kuroo’s hair, which he knew the man loved. Bokuto lifted Kuroo’s legs and slid under them until he was sitting against Kenma.

The cuddling had become normal for them, as close as they all were. Akaashi hadn’t known it was possible to love so many people so much but here he was, enamored with all three of them.

“Thank you,” Akaashi responded. Kenma squeezed his hand. Akaashi figured he didn’t need to say much else for them to know just how appreciative he was. “Did you get everything for dinner?” He asked, instead of getting emotional with them. That had been the reason the other three left in the first place, after all.

“Yep,” Kuroo answered, letting his hand flop over the side of the couch to shake a grocery bag. Bokuto shook his own bag too, for emphasis.

“Kuroo?” Akaashi asked, dropping a kiss to Kenma’s forehead and pushing Kuroo’s head up lightly, encouraging him to get up. Saying their names without honorifics no longer felt weird, though it had at first when they first convinced him to stop some time around the end of his freshman year.

“Yep,” Kuroo grunted, sitting up finally and swinging his legs around to the floor. They were the designated cooks of the house, given that Bokuto was more likely to start a fire than make something correctly and Kenma always made really (really) weird food, or tried to feed them all cereal. Akaashi grimaced, remembering the time Kenma tried to put salsa on their noodles because they were out of pasta sauce.

Cooking with Kuroo was fun anyway, though, even if Akaashi was surprised to learn it. Akaashi was self-taught, but Kuroo had learned from his dad and had many recipes to teach. They made a good combo, Kuroo making stupid jokes and Akaashi pretending not to find them funny as they worked in tandem with Akaashi chopping and Kuroo seasoning.

It was especially nice that since they cooked, the other two had to clean. Though Bokuto and Kenma didn’t seem to mind cleaning either, as the uproarious laughing and dishwater fights he sometimes walked in on indicated. Bokuto certainly had the rare ability to rile Kenma up and pull him out of his quiet persona; it wasn’t until the four of them started hanging out that Akaashi realized Kenma could get visibly angry or excited, sometimes taking it as far as to tackle Bokuto or take a few days to plot petty comebacks.

_ The four of us work really well together, _ Akaashi thought, tilting the cutting board to slide sliced mushrooms into the pan Kuroo was holding out for him. It made him think about how he loved Kenma with all of his heart but recently, he’d been thinking about the other two as well. He’d had a crush on Bokuto in high school, but it had faded over time.

It was back now. Living with him in such close proximity, Akaashi wondered if anyone could resist falling for Bokuto’s smile and energy. He was like a star, bright and burning, and Akaashi loved him. He loved him differently than he loved Kenma. His love for Kenma was quiet, and fierce. Like coming home, like a hug he didn’t know he needed. His love for Bokuto, on the other hand, was as bright as the man himself. He could feel himself light up whenever he saw his best friend, and this had been true since high school.

Bokuto made Akaashi want to be louder, brighter, a version of himself Bokuto could be proud of and relate to. At least, that’s how he felt when Bokuto was in a good mood. When Bokuto fell into sadness or defeat, Akaashi wanted nothing more than to be the one to pick him back up. Whether this meant complimenting him, or reassuring him, or comforting him, Akaashi wanted to do it.

And then there was Kuroo. Kuroo had been the last one to worm his way into Akaashi’s heart, but his love for the man was no less than his feelings for the other two. Akaashi and Kuroo clicked better than Akaashi ever thought they would. Kuroo was actually funny, loathe as Akaashi was to admit it.

His boisterous side came out around Bokuto, but Kuroo had other sides as well. He was incredibly intelligent, for one, and a complete nerd. Akaashi could sometimes hear him singing the elements song in the shower, or composing his own little songs to remember other chemistry facts. He’d pulled a 4.0 every semester of college, which Akaashi knew was incredibly difficult. He knew, because he planned to do it as well--and was off to a good start, so far.

Akaashi loved Kuroo for multiple reasons, same as the others, but it was also Kuroo’s mind he related to the most, how passionate Kuroo was about his studies, the way he sought meaning through understanding and intellectuality.

He only recently learned about Kuroo’s anxiety, but in hindsight, it made sense. Kuroo was a bit of a perfectionist and highly sensitive about his performance, which led to anxieties about school work and how others viewed him. Akaashi was learning how to reassure him, how to help Kuroo reason his way through his problems. They were strikingly similar like that.

And lord, was Kuroo attractive. Well, all of them were, in their own ways, but Kuroo’s smirk and cunning eyes never failed to send an unfortunate jolt to Akaashi’s crotch whenever they were directed at him. Kenma was cute. And pretty, painfully so. His charm was in his tendency to wear Akaashi’s shirts with no pants, or curl up in bed and wait for him, all coy smiles and surprisingly direct demands.

Bokuto was brilliantly, excitingly attractive. His energy could fill a room, and Akaashi found himself pretending to be exasperated when he was really just fond or amused. Bokuto was thick; strong thighs and big arms, the type Akaashi  _ knew _ could hold him up against a wall as he fucked him.

Kuroo’s body was strong and lithe, his lean muscles hard to ignore under his tight T-shirts. Akaashi wondered what those arms would feel like under his hands, or how those legs would feel over his shoulders, tigh-- A hand appeared, waving in front of his face. “Yoo, ‘kaashi, you zonin’ out?” Kuroo asked, bringing his hand even closer to Akaashi’s face. Just before he made contact, Akaashi jolted back, eyes widening and cheeks brightening into an intense flush. Long gone were the days Akaashi used to think he didn’t blush.  _ Chopping vegetables is not really the best time to get a boner for all three of your roommates, _ he scolded himself.

He just cut an annoyed look at Kuroo, though, trying to hide his embarrassment. He accidentally undermined himself by letting out a breathy sound. His attempt at nonchalance didn’t seem to work, seeing as Kuroo’s lips lifted in a self-satisfied and slightly suggestive smirk that really wasn’t helping Akaashi’s dick calm down. “Oh yeahhh?” Kuroo drawled, crowding himself up behind Akaashi’s back, leaning forward to speak lowly near his ear.

Akaashi knew he was just teasing, but feeling Kuroo’s solid chest against his back was about to have very real consequences. The kind of consequences that would make him unable to turn away from the counter for a couple minutes, until his boner went away. Fortunately, Kuroo turned away with a cackle and went back to cooking, still chuckling softly. Akaashi knew if he tried to laugh along it would come out more strained, more breathy, and definitely not sounding like a laugh at all. So he stayed quiet and willed his blush to fade faster.

Dinner was the usual affair, with Bokuto pestering Kenma into a competition of who could finish their food first while Kuroo and Akaashi looked on. Akaashi futilely tried to get them not to choke, but Kuroo just egged them on, yelling encouragements and insults in turns.

Kenma won, barely, and had just drawn a breath to--no doubt--brag about it, when everything suddenly went black with a quiet  _ snap _ .

“Uhhh…” came Kuroo’s voice, from Akaashi’s left. Even the dim light from the street light that had been coming through the window was gone. The room was very faintly illuminated from the window where the snowflakes reflected light from somewhere else.

A dark shape--Bokuto--stood up and flicked the light switch back and forth approximately two thousand times before Akaashi said, “Enough, Bokuto, we get it. The power’s out.” Bokuto laughed his contagious laugh, and Kuroo laughed along. Kenma snickered too, and Akaashi dropped his grumpy face to smile at them--it was dark anway, they probably couldn’t tell.

“Let’s build a fort!” Bokuto said next, “We can use our phone lights and it’ll be like a sleepover.” Akaashi could hear his grin, even if he couldn’t see it. That actually sounded pretty nice, he thought.

“I like that idea,” Kuroo said, standing up.

“Me too,” Kenma agreed.

They ended up shoving the coffee table aside and putting Bokuto and Kuroo’s mattress in the middle of the living room floor and draping all the blankets they owned over chairs and lamps to create a whole little cavern.

Akaashi’s phone (voted because it had 100% battery still) lay in the middle with the flashlight on, and the four men sat in a circle around it. The light was sort of dim, but it still made weird shadows on everybody’s faces that reminded Akaashi of ghost stories in his youth. He hadn’t liked them much, but the other kids had, so he’d heard quite a few over the years.

“Truth,” Kenma said, bringing Akaashi back to the present.  _ Ah, right. We’re playing truth or dare. Like we’re twelve. _ He couldn’t be too mad, though; any time spent with these three was worth it in his book. Kenma had scooted closer and closer and was now half in-half out of Akaashi’s lap, leaning back against his chest.

“What did you really say when Lev confessed to you in high school?” Kuroo asked, looking very serious. Akaashi knew this story; apparently, Lev confessed to Kenma in private and while Kenma told Kuroo that it happened, he’d remained tight-lipped about what he’d said. Akaashi knew it had bothered Kuroo ever since.

Kenma snorted a little, apparently finding Kuroo’s question somewhat tame. “I said I couldn’t return his feelings because I liked someone else, but that he should ask Yaku out instead.”

“You’re the reason those two finally started dating?!” Kuroo looked betrayed but also very amused. He seemed to suddenly remember the first half of Kenma’s sentence, though, because he said, “Wait, you liked someone in high school?” in a bewildered and surprised tone. Akaashi felt like facepalming. For an intelligent guy, Kuroo could be incredibly dense. Everybody in a ten mile radius could tell Kenma had been into his best friend back then.  _ Idiot _ , he thought fondly.

“Yeah, you, stupid,” Kenma replied, somehow sounding exasperated and affectionate at the same time.

“O-oh,” Kuroo said. His cheeks blushed faintly and he scratched the back of his head.

“Bokuto, truth or dare,” Kenma prompted, moving on.

“Dare!” He picked the same thing he’d picked all night; Akaashi supposed it made sense. After all, Bokuto was pretty open with everything and tended to tell the truth when asked. He probably had no reason to pick truth and liked the excitement of dares, anyway. He was so cute.

“Call Tsukishima and tell him what you told us about that training camp.”

“Oh gods, really?! That’s so embarrassing, though! What did I do to deserve this,” he whined, taking out his phone and tapping the call button.

“Hey Tsukki!...No?...No, I just have to tell you something...I, um,” he looked pleadingly around at them and made a horribly pitiful face before continuing, “Do you remember our last high school training camp?...Yeah, well, I was in the bathroom, and I uh, I heard you practice asking Yamaguchi out! I didn’t mean to, but I was in there first and you just started--” he pulled the phone from his ear to look at the screen, which just showed his wallpaper (the four of them in front of a jellyfish tank at the aquarium). “He hung up.”

Kuroo finally let out the fit of laughter he’d been trying to keep under control and tipped sideways into Bokuto, who’d brought his hands up to cover his face and make exaggerated distressed noises. Even Akaashi joined, high pitched gasps in between light laughs, and he could feel Kenma’s quiet laughter where they touched.

“Do you think he’s mad at me??” Bokuto wailed, pulling his hands down just enough to show them his watery eyes and dramatically concerned eyebrows.

“No, Bokuto, I’m sure he’s fine. The confession worked, after all, he’s just being himself,” Akaashi answered for them. That seemed to appease Bokuto, who hated hurting other people’s feelings if he could help it, ray of sunshine that he was.

When they’d calmed down enough to stop laughing at Bokuto (who only took a few moments to feel better and laugh along with them), Bokuto asked Kuroo truth or dare.

“Hmmm. Dare,” Kuroo replied. He tended towards dares generally, but had mostly picked truths this game. The glint in Bokuto’s eyes suggested he planned to make Kuroo regret his choice.

“Eat a scoop of ice cream off of Kenma. Kenma’s choice between collarbone and belly button.” Then, almost as an afterthought, Bokuto clarified “No hands!” Kuroo wasn’t fazed, he just dusted his hands and got up to leave the fort. Kenma, however, let out a throaty whine of reluctance and tipped his head back over Akaashi’s shoulders in what was one of the most childish displays Akaashi had seen from him. It was one part funny and two parts cute.

Kenma got up though, after a second. Akaashi knew Kenma didn’t really mind, or he would have protested. If anything, Akaashi figured Kenma didn’t like the thought of having sticky ice cream residue anywhere on him.

When Akaashi got to the kitchen last, Bokuto was excitedly pulling the lid off the strawberry ice cream. Kenma grimaced, pulling aside the collar of his t-shirt to expose his shoulder. Kuroo stood still for a second, glancing between Kenma’s eyes and his exposed skin, before lifting his lips in a smirk and saying, “Hehe, you’re so short I can’t even reach.” Kenma glared at him and stomped on his foot, which Kuroo was unable to move in time.

Instead of curling over to reach Kenma, Kuroo bent his knees to grip him around the waist and lift him onto the counter by the sink, settling between Kenma’s spread legs. Bokuto approached with a big scoop of ice cream, and Kenma leaned back a little and tilted his shoulder forward to make the hollow above his collarbone sink deeper. Bokuto giggled and pushed the scoop into the hollow, gleefully glancing between Kuroo and Kenma.

It wasn’t hard for Akaashi to admit he liked the sight of his boyfriend, somewhat exposed on the counter, straddling Kuroo’s narrow hips. The position was inherently erotic, even if they were here for a simple dare. Kuroo only hesitated for a second before settling his hands on Kenma’s waist and bending his head forward and down. He made a loud slurping sound as he sucked the whole scoop into his mouth. Bokuto gasped.

A thick drip formed and spilled down over the bone, but Kuroo ducked his head and caught it with a long swipe of his tongue. Kenma eeped and jerked his legs together in surprise, gripping Kuroo tighter.

Akaashi’s mouth was dry and his blood was doing its level best to rush to his pants. This was probably the hottest thing he’d seen in his life. Watching two men he was in love with (and attracted to) in such a compromising position was doing things to his imagination. He couldn’t help imagining the scenario without clothes, watching Kuroo fuck Kenma on the counter. Kenma’s head would tip back, breathy moans spilling from this throat.

Maybe Kuroo would grip Kenma under the thighs, pulling him off the counter to pin him against a wall, keeping him in the air with his strong arms and the movement of his hips.

If Kuroo seemed collected going into this, he was anything but as he pulled away. His cheeks were on fire and Akaashi almost laughed at Kuroo’s visible swallow, which was followed by a choking noise as Kuroo loudly cleared his throat, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Kenma wasn’t much better, still glassy-eyed on the counter. His toes were rhythmically flexing, but the rest of his body was stock still. It all would have been funny for Akaashi if he weren’t so suddenly and acutely aroused.

Akaashi risked a look over at Bokuto, whose eyes were similarly wide, cheeks lightly flushed.  _ Looks like I’m not the only one who found that incredibly hot _ . “I have to pee,” Kuroo choked out, turning quickly and leaving the kitchen. Akaashi heard the bathroom shut and the sound of running water shortly after.

Bokuto was the first to recover, clearing his throat a little and saying, “Well, that was...!” before making his way back to the fort, the other two trailing behind him.

Kuroo crawled back into the fort shortly after them, sitting in his previous place between Bokuto and Kenma. “Akaashi,” he said, a decidedly evil look in his eyes, “Truth or dare?” Now, Akaashi usually chose a healthy mix of truths and dares, but he thought back to Kuroo’s teasing in the kitchen earlier that day and had no inclination to explain himself.

Just in case, he chose dare.

“Hah! Nice try, Akaashi. I dare you to tell us,  _ in specifics _ , what you were thinking about that made you blush while we were making dinner.”  _ Well, shit. _ He’d meet his death with dignity.

He kept his voice clear and calm. “I was thinking about having sex with Kenma,” he said, and watched as their faces lost interest--thinking about his boyfriend wasn’t particularly juicy--but then he continued, “and Bokuto, and you,” he finished, raising his eyes to Kuroo’s at the last word. Kuroo choked a little, eyes wide.

“Awwww, Aghaaashi!” Bokuto cried, “I’m so flattered!” Akaashi couldn’t tell if he was being genuine or making fun of him, but it didn’t matter, he supposed. “Don’t worry, A-dog, Kuroo does the same thing.” This time, Bokuto grinned mischievously and leered at Kuroo. Kenma’s laughing outwardly now, loud hiccuping giggles as he watches the world burn.

“Bo, that was supposed to be a secret!” Kuroo cried, smacking blindly to his left and making contact with Bokuto’s face. Akaashi lost it then too, laughing so hard it was difficult to breathe.

“Sorry! I just didn’t want Akaashi to feel alone,” he whined, still holding his nose where Kuroo’s hand had landed. Kuroo hid his face in his hands and groaned. Akaashi privately thought he rather liked the look of an embarrassed Kuroo and would do well to see more of it. Granted, Kuroo’s blush would look even better if it was a result of Akaashi pounding into him, holding his wrists in one hand above his head, dazed with pleasure.  _ Shh _ , his brain whispered to his libido.

“That really backfired on you, Kuro,” Kenma said, still coming down from his laughing fit. Kuroo peeked through his fingers to glare at him.

“Your turn, Akaashi,” Bokuto piped up.  _ My turn, indeed. _

“Kenma,” he said, careful to keep his face neutral, “Play the pocky game with Bokuto.” He was genuinely interested to see who would win here considering how competitive they both were. Kenma liked to imply that he won most of their competitions but Akaashi knew that was only true for the video games Kenma had more experience with. In other games, it was a toss-up. At the very least, the result should be entertaining.

Kenma left the fort to grab his favorite pocky, strawberry, and came back with the whole box. He pulled one out and shuffled forward on his knees, putting the tip in his mouth and challenging Bokuto with a “come on” motion and a quirk of his eyebrow.

Bokuto leaned forward, bracing himself with his hands in front of him, and took the other end in his mouth. They nibbled on each end, getting closer and closer. Their noses touched and they both hesitated for a moment, but then they kept going--albeit more slowly. Akaashi found himself holding his breath as the distance between their lips got smaller and smaller.

They were both focused, competitive looks in their eyes. Akaashi genuinely couldn’t tell who was going to win, and then--their lips were touching. Kenma made a small noise of surprise and glanced over at Akaashi for a second. Neither Bokuto nor Kenma pulled back for a second, frozen with their lips together.

They looked good together. Kenma was leaning upwards to reach Bokuto, who was tilted down. Bokuto’s hair was down, soft-looking. Both of their eyes were frozen in wide surprise.

Bokuto pulled away and yelled, “Kenmaaaa! You were supposed to stop!”

“And let you win? No way,” Kenma replied, stubborn. “And you pulled away first, anyway.”

Bokuto looked put out for a second before he brightened and said, “That’s okay, I beat you yesterday at Smash Bros, that’ll keep me going for a while!”

“That wasn’t a real win, Kuro distracted me!” Kenma retorted, brows pulled together in irritation.

Honestly, Akaashi reflected, it wasn’t that weird for Bokuto and Kenma to almost-kiss playing the pocky game. All four of them were incredibly close, after all. They cuddled regularly, and were all quite physical with each other. If anything, their friendships were fairly queerplatonic--they had just usually drawn the line at kissing or sexual behaviors. Their intimacy had been growing as a friend group, however, so (hopefully) an escalation wasn’t unthinkable.

Akaashi cleared his throat and the two stopped arguing but it wasn’t before Kenma sneered at Bokuto and Bokuto flipped Kenma off in response. Bokuto blew Kenma a kiss after, though, to make up for it. Akaashi smiled softly; Bokuto really was the greatest.

“Kuro, what was Bokuto talking about earlier?” Kenma didn’t have to elaborate for them to know what he was asking.

“Wait, I didn’t even say truth or dare yet!” Kuroo exclaimed, looking around for support. Kenma just leveled a look at him and Kuroo realized that whichever he picked, he’d have to tell; it was the same shit he’d pulled against Akaashi, after all.

“Man, you guys are really mean to me sometimes.” Kuroo made a pouty face, but it was ruined by the way he couldn’t prevent his lips from curling into a smile at the corner. “Ugh, fine.” Kuroo laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head before he continued. “Sometimes I have sex dreams about you two.” He gestured between Kenma and Akaashi.

“It’s not weird, I swear! You’re both objectively super hot and I’m a normal, healthy guy, I can’t control what my body does when I’m unconscious, leave me alone.” Kuroo shrank further and further into the neck of his shirt (which he was slowly pulling up to cover his face) as he spoke.

“Just dreams?” Akaashi asked, failing to suppress a grin at Kuroo’s expense.

“That wasn’t your question! We’re moving on, Bokuto, truth or dare,” Kuroo said quickly, elbowing his boyfriend a little too hard in the ribs.

Bokuto frowned in response, rubbing his ribs ruefully. “Dare,” he muttered.

“I dare you to kiss Akaashi,” Kuroo’s embarrassment vanished, replaced with gleeful evil. Akaashi felt his heart trip into double-time, but Kuroo wasn’t finished. “A real kiss! I’m not saying you have to make out,” he held his hands up in a placating gesture, “But it’s gotta be more than like...a peck, you know.”

Kenma and Kuroo looked incredibly focused, watching them, as Bokuto scooted forward way too fast and sat almost in Akaashi’s lap.  _ This is not going to work _ , he realized,  _ because if I get a boner with him sitting there...he will definitely feel it. _

“Bokuto, you’re too close,” he said, and hoped it was firm enough that Bokuto would move but not so firm that Bokuto would feel rejected.

“Oh, sorry,” Bokuto said, a little quieter than Akaashi would have liked. Everyone but Bokuto was frozen as he reached forward gently to cup Akaashi’s jaw and bring it close, pressing their lips together. His lips were warm, and a little moist, as if he’d licked them right before--not that Akaashi would have seen, busy as he’d been panicking a little.

Bokuto’s lips were only still for a second before he parted them gently, sucking Akaashi’s bottom lip--and made Akaashi’s dick twitch--between his own gently and moving back in to press their lips together again. This time Akaashi was ready, and parted his lips a little to slip his tongue along Bokuto’s upper lip, deepening the kiss. Bokuto inhaled sharply and reciprocated, biting gently on Akaashi’s lip before sliding his tongue into Akaashi’s mouth, deeper than Akaashi had gone.

None of them noticed Kenma pull his phone out and snap a quick picture.

He couldn’t tell how long they’d been kissing when Bokuto finally drew back, eyes wide and breath coming quickly. Akaashi’s own chest was moving faster, too, and his whole body was tingling starting with his kiss-swollen lips all the way to his fully hard dick. He looked around subtly for a pillow to put on his lap (subtly, he hoped), but Kuroo had beat him to it.  _ I knew we should have bought more than one throw pillow _ , he thought irritably. Luckly, his chinos hid his...situation pretty well.

As juvenile as truth or dare was, Akaashi definitely wasn’t complaining. This was one of the most erotic experiences he’d had, outside of his relationship with Kenma, and he was acutely grateful his friends were a bunch of dorks who thought truth or dare was a good way to spend a power outage two days before Christmas.

The charged atmosphere quickly disappeared when Bokuto brightly announced that he’d kissed everyone there. Kenma, not to be outdone, frowned and said, “So have I,” with a friendly sneer at Bokuto.

“No, no, no, that kiss didn’t count. That was the pocky game, there was no tongue!” Kuroo argued. Before Bokuto and Kenma could react, Kuroo hurriedly widened his eyes and crooked his fingers in a quick “come here” motion at Akaashi, who understood the plan instantly.

Now, Akaashi was not a particularly competitive person. But he couldn’t let the opportunity to watch their crestfallen faces when they realized what happened pass him by, so he tipped forward onto his hands and knees and planted his lips firmly on Kuroo’s. He put a hand on Kuroo’s chest to stabilize, and Kuroo lifted a hand to cup the back of his head.

Kissing Kuroo was different than kissing Bokuto. Bokuto had been teasing; he’d nipped and sucked at Akaashi’s lips, asking Akaashi to follow. Kuroo was more sensual, slower. He held Akaashi’s head firmly and wasted no time slipping his tongue into Akaashi’s mouth to run behind his teeth and slide along his lip. Akaashi heard himself let out a quiet sound and hoped nobody heard it. 

Kuroo had, judging by the quick smile Akaashi felt against his mouth. Akaashi pulled back soon; the kiss wasn’t as long as his kiss with Bokuto, but it was just as arousing. As he moved back to where he’d been sitting, Kuroo said, “Haha, now Akaashi and I are the only ones who’ve kissed everyone here!” And held out his hand for a high-five. Akaashi did not give it to him, but he did laugh at the outraged faces on either side of him.

Bokuto looked robbed, his face showing how betrayed and incredulous he was feeling. He looked back and forth between Kuroo and Akaashi, still reeling. Kenma, on the other hand, looked downright pissed. Akaashi only had a second to wonder if he’d fucked up somehow, crossed a line, before Kenma was sliding across the circle to climb into Bokuto’s lap and kiss him for real this time.

Akaashi knew how good it felt to be under Kenma, knew how it felt when those thighs gripped his waist and those hands caressed the back of his neck, tilting his head up to meet Kenma’s. Knowing how it felt made it even hotter to watch, he realized, as Kenma did just that to Bokuto. Bokuto’s sound of surprise cut off into a moan when Kenma met him with an open mouth.

The kiss, from what Akaashi could tell, was the most passionate yet. He knew it was partially fueled by anger, at Kuroo and at Akaashi, but most of it looked like genuine enjoyment at the intimacy and novelty kissing each other. Their kiss quickly changed the tone from “ha ha, friends kissing and joking” to “kissing because we like it.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Kuroo whispered, palming his shorts. Akaashi murmured his agreement.

“They look good together,” he whispered back, feeling his own pants begin to tighten. Kuroo nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the two, who were now rocking together in barely-perceptible movements.

Kuroo sidled closer to the two, sitting side by side with Bokuto. “No fair,” Kuroo whined, “I haven't gotten to kiss Kenma since like, high school.” Kenma opened his eyes, parted from Bokuto with a soft wet sound, and leaned over to kiss Kuroo without moving from his place straddling Bokuto’s lap.

If Akaashi had thought it was hot before, he was woefully unprepared for how arousing it was watching his two best friends take turns kissing his boyfriend. He didn’t even feel left out, that’s how good it was watching. Nevertheless, when Bokuto invited Akaashi over with a jerk of his head, Akaashi was quick to comply.

Bokuto’s mouth was already slick, and he took no time easing into it like last time--instead, the second their mouths touched their tongues were tangling together, earning quiet gasps and moans from Bokuto that matched the sounds their friends were making.

_ This is weird, _ Akaashi thought dimly in the background. But it wasn’t nearly weird enough to stop. If anything, Akaashi felt his chest clench at the realization that his friends seemed to be just into the idea of the four of them together as he was. It was relieving. Relieving, and so, so good.

A chirp from Kuroo’s phone was what finally broke them all apart. Akaashi was hard as a rock and felt safe assuming the same was true for everyone else. The sound of panting filled the thick air of their little fort. Realization seemed to dawn on them at the same time, the atmosphere suddenly feeling stilted and awkward.

“Landlord says power should be on within the hour,” Kuroo said, glancing up from his phone. “Apparently a car slid into the electrical box, but it’s getting fixed right now.” Kuroo tossed his phone back behind him and turned to face them, looking amused at their awkward expressions.

“We should do that more,” Bokuto suggested, sounding excited.  _ Is it that easy? _ Akaashi resisted the urge to facepalm at Bokuto’s bluntness. He nodded, instead, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

“Same,” Kenma agreed.

Kuroo was nodding vigorously, but added “Yep,” for good measure. “So can we all be boyfriends?” He asked.

This time Akaashi didn’t resist. “ _ You have no tact, _ ” he hissed, picking his head up to glare at Kuroo and gesture sharply at him and Bokuto.

“Is that a no?” Kuroo asked, but his leer indicated that he knew he’d won.

“No, it’s not a no.” Akaashi tried very hard not to roll his eyes but failed. “Don’t you think we should talk about this a little more?” He asked, trying to forcibly inject reason into his boyfriends, but they just gave him bewildered looks.

“Do we need to?” Bokuto asks, tilting his head.  _ No, I suppose we don’t _ , he thinks.

(They did end up talking about it later--it was mostly Akaashi’s idea, but everyone seemed more confident after they established some boundaries and ground rules about their new relationship dynamic. Granted, Kuroo had to pocket Kenma’s PSP to get him to pay attention, but Akaashi thought it went rather well considering he was dating two monkeys and a game addict.)

Kenma, the whole time, had just been chuckling quietly beside him and, at that, gave Akaashi the cheeriest smile he’d seen on his boyfriend to date. 

Then, Kenma shuffled away from them a bit. “Cuddle puddle,” he explained as he pushed Akaashi down first, onto his back, then grabbed Kuroo and pulled him down next to Akaashi. He put Bokuto on the other side of Akaashi, then crawled in between Kuroo and Akaashi.

They were all a little too close, and it was a little too warm in the stuffy blanket fort after all their fooling around, but it was also perfect. Bokuto picked up Akaashi’s arm and wormed his way underneath it, setting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi curled his arm around him in return, fingers smoothing slow circles on the exposed skin of Bokuto’s hip.

On his other side, Kenma had his back to Akaashi’s side, head on his arm. Kenma’s head was tucked under Kuroo’s chin, chest to chest, legs tangled together. Kuroo’s arms were around Kenma, but his hand gently slid up under Akaashi’s shirt to rest on his chest. Akaashi couldn’t remember a time he’d been happier than he was right now, surrounded by these incredible people with whom he could finally--finally!--do all the things he’d been dreaming about.

True to the landlord’s text, the power came on after about forty minutes. Akaashi was the only one who woke up. The pinpricks of light filtering through the blanket almost looked like stars. Akaashi wiggled his way out of his lovers’ arms to turn the lights off, but he wiggled his way right back into them after it was dark.

When Akaashi woke up the next day, he was squished tight between Bokuto and Kuroo, the latter of which seemed to have swapped places with Kenma during the night. Bokuto was on his back, snoring softly, and Kuroo was the little spoon in front of Akaashi.

Akaashi was somewhat surprised that Bokuto was still asleep, considering he tended to rise with the sun, which was currently streaming through the living room window--Akaashi could see a strip of sunlight on the living room floor outside a gap in the blanket fort.

He was warm, but not unbearably so. His front was hot where it was pressed against Kuroo’s back, and his dick was hard where it was nestled against Kuroo’s ass. All in all, it was a fabulous way to wake up--one that Akaashi hoped he’d be able to repeat for a long time. Everybody seemed to be asleep, thus far.

Akaashi leaned forward to close the few inches between his mouth and Kuroo, pressing soft wet kisses to the back of his neck. His left arm was tucked tight around Kuroo’s waist, and he used that hand to fiddle with the edge of Kuroo’s shirt before sliding his hand under it, running his fingers lightly along the skin above Kuroo’s waistband. Akaashi didn’t want to do anything without asking first, so he planned to keep it PG until Kuroo was awake.

Akaashi drifted his hand further up Kuroo’s torso, admiring how toned his stomach was despite being soft and relaxed in sleep. His hand slid back to Kuroo’s waistband, tickling the skin above it and pressing back slightly so he could press himself more firmly against Kuroo’s back. He shifted his body down slightly before coming back up, so his hard cock could slip from between them to below Kuroo’s ass, pressing up slightly against him.

Kuroo’s breath hitched and he shifted his hips back a little, grinding harder into Akaashi. “‘Kash?” he whispered, turning his head slightly. Akaashi lifted his head up to nibble Kuroo’s ear and finally dipped his fingers below Kuroo’s waistband, just a little, enjoying the little gasp the other man let out when he did.

“This okay?” Akaashi asked, quietly so he didn’t wake the other two up. Peering over Kuroo’s shoulder, he saw Kenma had rolled a short distance away and was sleeping on his stomach.

“Yeah,” Kuroo responded, already breathy, moving his hand to encourage Akaashi’s lower, where they both wanted it. Before he got far, though, Kuroo stopped and turned, whispering, “Wait, actually, let’s--” he gestured to the opening in the blankets.

_ Ah, that’s a good point.  _ Akaashi felt vaguely bad for letting his horniness overshadow the rest of his brain, but not bad enough to do anything but squirm away and lead Kuroo out of the blanket fort.

Akaashi brought Kuroo to the room he shared with Kenma, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing up after him. Kuroo’s usual devious smile was replaced with a soft one, framed by his reddening cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes.

“Like this?” Akaashi asked, beginning to maneuver them into the same position they’d been in before. Kuroo nodded quickly and propped himself up to pull off his shirt while Akaashi discarded his own. Akaashi couldn’t wait to get his hands on him, to see what reactions he could pull from the man.

He’d always known Kuroo had a nice body, but seeing him unclothed was different now that he knew he could touch his body, taste it. He took a minute to do just that, kissing and breaking off to trail down his neck, pulling the skin into his mouth with his tongue and biting so Kuroo cursed softly and curled his own hands tighter where they were gripping Akaashi.

He broke off to lie behind Kuroo again. When they were pressed close like before, Akaashi picked up where he’d left off. His erection had only flagged a little between the fort and now, but it came back quickly when he finally got his hand around Kuroo and squeezed him through his shorts.

He wanted to savour it, so he went slow; he spent a little while just feeling Kuroo through his shorts, stroking and palming, until Kuroo got impatient and whined Akaashi’s name before slipping his thumbs into his own shorts and tugging them down to his knees. Akaashi huffed a laugh at that but relented, twisting his hand beneath the elastic band of Kuroo’s boxer briefs and wrapped his hand, finally, around Kuroo.

His dick was hot and thick, with precome at the tip that Akaashi enjoyed dragging his thumb through--Kuroo seemed to like it, too, considering the breath he sucked in and the way his hips jerked forward, thrusting him further into Akaashi’s hand.

Akaashi repeated the motion, thumbing the slit gently but firmly, and felt Kuroo’s dick twitch in his hand. He heard Kuroo suck in another breath through his teeth.

He slipped his hand down and up once, then stroked the rough pad of his thumb along the hard ridge at the base of the head, keeping the pressure just on this side of teasing. Akaashi leaned his head forward, dodging Kuroo’s impressive bedhead, to suck a hickey just below his hairline, behind his ear.

Kuroo’s breath left his lungs shakily as Akaashi stroked him fully from base to tip a couple times, keeping his touch lighter than he knew Kuroo wanted. He tightened his grip, twisting his wrist at the top to give extra attention to the head, and smirked at the way Kuroo curled forward involuntarily at the added pressure before relaxing back again into Akaashi.

Kuroo twisted around to capture Akaashi’s lips in a quick kiss before turning back again and biting back a whimper.

Kuroo lay there and let Akaashi touch him, breaths coming faster and faster until he evidently decided he wanted more, reaching back to tug at Akaashi’s pants until he got the hint and removed them. “These too,” Kuroo said breathlessly, pulling Akaashi’s boxer briefs down with one hand as far down as he could. Akaashi took those off as well.

Then Kuroo was pulling Akaashi close to his back again by his arm and grinding his hips back into Akaashi for a second before pausing to push his own underwear off--and fully remove his shorts, finally.

Akaashi curled his hand around Kuroo’s hip and used it to grind himself hard between Kuroo’s exposed cheeks, biting his lip at how good it felt. His fantasies hadn’t come close to capturing the way it felt, physically or emotionally, to be this close to Kuroo. Skin to skin, the head of Akaashi’s cock dragged precome up Kuroo’s crack and almost made him suggest they take it further.

_ No...I want the first time to be all together _ , he decided in a tremendous display of rational thinking considering he was hard enough to chop wood and in the middle of his first sexual experience with somebody he’d been falling in love with for months.

Kuroo seemed to be on the same page; he snaked his arm around to grip Akaashi firmly in his hand--Akaashi failed to restrain a moan--and directed him so Akaashi’s cock was between Kuroo’s thighs, his wet tip snug against the back of Kuroo’s balls. Only then did Akaashi reach his arm back around Kuroo to grip his dick again, eliciting matching sighs of relief from both of them.

Kuroo leaned over to the night stand with a quiet, “One sec,” and rummaged around. Before Akaashi could think to ask what he was looking for, Kuroo turned back with a smirk, lifting a half-empty bottle of lube in the air. He popped the cap and reached down through his legs to spread it on Akaashi, jacking him twice in quick succession and making Akaashi grit his teeth against the pleasure.

This time when Akaashi tilted his hips forward to thrust between Kuroo’s legs, the slide was easy and his hips met Kuroo’s with a sharp smack. The glide was slippery enough to fill the room with wet sounds as they moved together, slow at first, then faster.

It was so tight and hot, with Kuroo flexing his thighs to squeeze Akaashi and making it hard for Akaashi to focus on his own hand around Kuroo. As good as it felt, he tried to keep Kuroo’s pleasure a priority in his mind.

Kuroo was quieter than Akaashi had expected him to be, considering how loud he could be on a general basis, but he supposed it made sense in a way. Akaashi knew Kuroo was surprisingly self-conscious about how people perceived him, so it was only natural he’d feel extra vulnerable during sex, which seemed to translate into being quiet about his pleasure.

That wasn’t to say he wasn’t making noise, or giving verbal encouragements, because he was. As Akaashi jerked him, cock nudging Kuroo’s balls with every push, Kuroo let out a continuous stream of breathy  _ ah, ah, ahs  _ and the occasional guttural groan when Akaashi shortened his hand movements to overstimulate the head.

But Akaashi wanted him to  _ wail _ , and couldn’t help but look forward to when he could fuck him for real, to take him apart until he was shivering and moaning with every movement. He told him as much.

“I can’t wait to fuck you for real, Kuroo,” he said, pausing to squeeze Kuroo’s base and earn himself a choked moan, “Can’t wait to be inside you, filling you up. You’d look so hot, I’ve always thought that, can’t wait to make you shake with how good it would feel. I bet you’d look so good when I finger you, bet you’d love it, bet I could get you to beg me to go faster, harder, anything to make you come before I’m inside you. But you wouldn’t really want that, would you? You’d want to come with my cock in you, want me to feel you clench around me when you do. Maybe I’d let you come twice, once on my fingers and again when I’m inside you. Would you like that, Kuroo?”

At that, Kuroo reached back and gripped his own asscheek, spreading himself so Akaashi could get even closer. Akaashi’s cock dragged along Kuroo’s perineum before slipping up between his cheeks and brushing his tailbone before Akaashi used his free hand to angle it back down. Unable to resist, Akaashi leaned back to watch where the slick head of his cock slid across Kuroo’s hole, not pressing in, but pausing for a moment, letting them both feel it, knowing it was only a matter of time before Akaashi would be pushing in after fingering him open.  _ Another time, _ he promised himself.

Akaashi didn’t usually talk a lot during sex, but part of it was that he spoke the truth--he was really looking forward to going further with Kuroo, had been thinking about it for months now. The other part of it was that he wanted Kuroo to know how much he was enjoying himself, how good Kuroo was, how happy he was to be with him. He wanted to show Kuroo just how much he wanted to please him, how every moan he coaxed out made Akaashi light up inside with pride and love.

It worked; Kuroo let out a gasp followed by a low-pitched moan and stilled, cock jerking in Akaashi’s hand as he came. Akaashi didn’t catch it all, but he didn’t mind the mess; he’d just put the sheets in the wash. Akaashi kept his hand firm, but stopped stroking, holding Kuroo through the aftershocks as his chest heaved with his quick breaths.

Immediately, Kuroo flipped over, startling Akaashi, who still hadn’t come. He could feel his dick throbbing, hard and wet, and missed the slick pressure of Kuroo’s thighs. He didn’t have to wait long, though, before Kuroo was guiding him back between his legs, from the front this time. Kuroo’s wet dick was softening against Akaashi’s abdomen, and Akaashi could feel Kuroo’s balls drag along the top of his dick when he thrust, adding even more sensation.

In this position, facing each other, Kuroo could reach Akaashi’s mouth and wasted no time leaning in to kiss him. Akaashi felt Kuroo’s tongue in his mouth before their lips even touched, sliding deep to stroke along his. Kuroo coaxed Akaashi’s tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, making Akaashi groan sound extra loud in the space between their mouths.

Akaashi resumed his movements, chasing his own pleasure. One of Kuroo’s hands came up to tangle in Akaashi’s hair, the other reaching down to palm his ass, pulling him even closer on his thrusts. Akaashi loved the way Kuroo’s fingers pulled his hair, firm but not too strong, and the way the fingers of his other hand dug into his skin. Kuroo’s hand was so big it could almost cover an entire cheek, Akaashi realized with a jolt of arousal--Kuroo’s hands might be even bigger than his.

Akaashi felt Kuroo tighten his thighs even further, making the gap impossibly tight, and Akaashi sped up, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping Kuroo’s hip tightly. It was only a few more thrusts before he came, twitching and spilling between Kuroo’s legs. They didn’t stop kissing, but their kisses got slower and more languid as their bodies sagged in relaxation.

Akaashi could feel the sweat cooling on his skin, and the come all over Kuroo was probably getting tacky and uncomfortable, but Akaashi felt anything but gross. He smiled into the kiss, prompting Kuroo to do the same, until they were both smiling too hard to keep up any semblance of kissing. Kuroo ducked his head and licked a long stripe up Akaashi’s neck, tasting the salt, then dropped a kiss onto his shoulder.

Akaashi finally turned to lie on his back, but he pulled Kuroo with him so he could rest his head on Akaashi’s chest. Post-coital tingles were still traveling under Akaashi’s skin, and his body felt like it was melting into the bed. He was so happy he almost couldn’t contain it.

“This is really happening, huh,” Kuroo said, more of a statement than a question.

“Do you mean the four of us?” Akaashi clarified.

“Yeah.”

“Do you...you want it to, right?” Akaashi asked, feeling a little nervous now. Were they not on the same page?

“No, yeah, I do. I definitely do.”  _ Well, good.  _ Akaashi let out a slow breath of relief. “It just...feels surreal, I guess. I didn’t know I could have this,” Kuroo continued, eyes focused on the hand that rested on Akaashi’s chest where his fingers were fiddling with Akaashi’s. He pulled his fingers away from where they were interlocked, only to dance them along Akaashi’s knuckles and entwine them again.

Akaashi could relate to that, so he told him so. “It feels like that for me, too. I’d been thinking about us, all of us, for so long. I couldn’t imagine any, or all of you would feel the same.”

They could keep talking about, and they would, later. For now, though, they just enjoyed cuddling until the drying come and sweat were too uncomfortable to bear any longer. The shower they shared was mostly innocent, just fleeting kisses and playful gropes that made them both laugh.

They kept quiet when they exited the shower, since they didn’t know if the other two were awake yet. Kuroo slipped into sweats but no shirt; he was an incorrigible show-off, not that any of them had ever minded. Akaashi picked soft joggers and a T-shirt because he had  _ modesty _ , he hissed to Kuroo on their way to the kitchen.

The morning sun shone bright through the living room window onto the fort still standing in the middle of the room. Akaashi couldn’t hear any voices, and the kitchen was empty, so he figured they were still asleep.

For Kenma, that was normal. For Bokuto, not so much--perhaps the darkness of the tent was throwing him off.

“Should we make breakfast?” Kuroo asked, coming up behind Akaashi where he stood in front of the fridge, dropping his chin to rest on Akaashi’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. Akaashi felt his lips press against his cheek, and he sank backwards into Kuroo’s embrace.

_ I could get used to this extra-cuddly version of Kuroo _ , Akaashi thought. Sure, all four of them were abnormally touchy for strictly platonic relationships, but this was more than normal. Maybe Kuroo was the type that got cuddly after sex. Akaashi hoped he was. Or, he reasoned, Kuroo could just be extra cuddly because he knew he could, now. Both were good options.

They’d just started cracking eggs into a bowl when Bokuto and Kenma sleepily wandered into the kitchen, one after the other. Kenma looked especially tired, trailing after Bokuto with a hand gripping the corner of the taller man’s shirt. Bokuto was noticeably more awake, and it made Akaashi wonder if he’d waited for Kenma to wake up.

_ No, _ he realized,  _ More likely, he woke Kenma up when he heard us come out _ . There was no way Kenma would voluntarily be walking around looking that tired if he’d been given a choice.

“Hey, hey, hey, boyfriends, what’s--Did you two shower together?” Bokuto asked, tilting his head a little to the side.  _ So cute. _ “Wait, did you two have sex?! That’s not fair, I wasn’t even there!” He cried, eyebrows pinching in the most pitiful puppy dog face Akaashi had ever seen. He felt a pang of guilt go through him--should they have waited? He never meant to make anybody feel left out, but maybe he should have--

Kuroo squeezed Akaashi’s shoulder, fielding the situation. “Bo,” he said, gently and kindly, “We didn’t want to wake you up, and we didn’t think either of you would mind. Should we ask next time?”

“Gahhh, no, I’m not upset that you guys did it~, I’m just mad I missed out! High school Bokuto would be so angry at me for sleeping through a chance to have sex with Akaashi,” he threw his hands up in a dramatic gesture.

_ Good, _ Akaashi thought, relieved that Bokuto didn’t seem to actually be hurt. He knew from experience he had a hard time ever forgiving himself if he hurt Bokuto in any way.

“Bokuto, I promise you, we’ll be able to have sex with each other soon enough. I have been looking forward to it since high school as well, you know.” Akaashi walked forward to murmur the last part in Bokuto’s ear, and felt a shiver run through the other man as a result. Akaashi grinned softly, turning to kiss Bokuto’s cheek.

Bokuto grinned brightly and let out a little happy sound, wiggling his head back and forth a little, the way he did when he got really excited and didn’t know what to do with his body for a second. “Good enough!” he said brightly, his former pout completely gone.

“Breakfast food?” Kenma asked, finally seeming awake enough for words, blunt as they were. He leaned onto his tiptoes, trying to peer into the bowl despite being across the kitchen from it.

“Yep,” Kuroo answered for them. He picked up the egg carton for emphasis, bouncing it a little and setting it back down gently.

“Make it slowly,” Kenma said, and--what?

“What?” Kuroo asked, looking as confused as Akaashi felt.

But Kenma didn’t answer, just wrapped his hand around Bokuto’s wrist and tugged him directly to the bathroom and closed the door behind them.  _ Ah, _ Akaashi realized.

The sound of Kuroo’s quiet snickering made Akaashi turn to him with a questioning noise. “Did you see Kenma’s face?” Kuroo asked, around his laughter.

“No,” Akaashi answered, but the intonation made it sound like a question.

“He was all pissed, but like...competitive pissed, not actual pissed. I bet he’s mad we beat him to this, too, after beating them last night by kissing first.” Kuroo’s laughs had quieted, and now all that was left was the gentle shaking of his shoulders.

“Oh,” Akaashi said, for lack of a better response, huffing out a laugh of his own. He didn’t really get the fierce competitiveness of Bokuto and Kenma, but he certainly enjoyed the quality in them. It made things more interesting. The only time Akaashi himself had felt competitive had been volleyball in high school.

Though, he admitted to himself, that had more to do with wanting to give Bokuto the world than it did with him actually wanting to win for himself.

Kuroo was already turning back to the counter and cracking more eggs into the bowl, but he turned to ask, “How slow do you think they want us to go…?” His hand was suspended above the bowl and raw egg was dripping out of the egg shell he’d evidently been too focused on speaking to remember to put back in the carton.

Akaashi thought about it for a second. “I think...we should make the food now but keep it warm until they are done.”

Kuroo nodded decisively and waved his hand vaguely around Akaashi and the fridge. Akaashi rolled his eyes, finding it somewhat ridiculous that he knew what Kuroo wanted without having to ask. He pulled out a bunch of vegetables and started chopping them into little bits, per Kuroo’s silent request.


	2. unreasonable ornamenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol Kenma pov in the beginning~  
> Lil smut, lil fluff, Christmas things, etc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's chapter two! I hope you, dear reader, are doing enjoying your day. <3

The first thing Kenma registered, even before he woke up, was warmth. The air was warm and his body was warm but the warmest thing by far was the person pressing their lips to Kenma’s cheek with a whispered, “Wake up, Kenma,” and shaking his shoulder gently.

He didn’t want to, though, so he tried to turn away from the voice--rolling away--only to be unrolled, onto his back, by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Kenmaaaaaaa,” they whispered again. Reluctantly drifting closer to wakefulness, Kenma’s brain taxed itself figuring out who it was. Akaashi didn’t usually wake him up, but if he did, it was with wandering hands or coffee.  _ So, not Akaashi. _

If Kuroo woke him up, it was by throwing things at him or pulling his blanket off or tickling his feet. He hated being woken up by Kuroo.

_ Bokuto, then _ , he realized, and smiled faintly. Unfortunately, Bokuto seemed to have seen it, given the light laughter he heard coming from above him right before Bokuto nuzzled himself into Kenma’s neck.

The night came back to him slowly, half-asleep as he still was. The childish game, the escalation, the intoxicating taste of Bokuto’s mouth and the way it felt to sit on his lap and kiss him so thoroughly.

It was the last thought that made Kenma wake up fully. There were few things that could energize him in the morning, but apparently remembering he had two new boyfriends was one of those things.

He blinked his eyes open, scrunching his nose at how foggy his eyes felt still. It couldn’t be that late, but everything was still dark under the blankets of the fort they had slept in.

Bokuto’s eyes gazed at him from directly above Kenma’s face, making him visibly startle to see the other man so close. “Good morning,” Bokuto said, smiling around the words in his sunshiney way and forcibly banishing whatever resentment Kenma had been feeling about being woken up.

_ I get to kiss him now,  _ Kenma thought. That was a new development. A good one. Bokuto looked so excited above him--on all fours over him, but not touching--that Kenma felt his own lips twitching upward again on reflex.

He looked side to side for the others, but they weren’t there. Frowning, he looked back at Bokuto for answers, but the man just shrugged. “I don’t know where they were a few minutes ago,” Bokuto said, “But they just walked into the kitchen.”

_ Ah, so that’s why he woke me up _ . “Bo,” Kenma said, pushing himself up on his elbows. The movement left their faces only a few inches away from each other. Kenma supposed he should have cared about their combined morning breath, but found he didn’t. He was more focused on the way his heart beat faster when Bokuto slipped the tip of his tongue out to wet his lips.

“Yeah?” Bokuto whispered, not moving.

“Kiss me?” Kenma asked, coy for once--even if it was just because Kenma would have trouble leaning even farther forward and it sounded easier to make Bo come to him.

Bokuto didn’t answer, just smiled again and nodded, bending his elbows as he leaned into Kenma’s space and finally brought their lips together.  _ Warm,  _ Kenma thought again. They kept it chaste, mostly. It wasn’t that Bokuto’s lips didn’t stir Kenma, didn’t make him want to straddle the man again and escalate it; rather, it seemed they both wanted to kiss because they could.

Kenma had been aware of his growing feelings for his roommates for a while. After all, he’d had a crush on Kuroo in high school, had even “practiced” kissing with him his freshman year. He’d always known his feelings for his best friend were more than platonic, but when he got together with Bokuto he’d resolved to never act on them.

It hadn’t made his relationship with Akaashi any less real, or his love for him secondary in any way. Rather, he found just how deep his capacity for love ran.

And then there was Bo. Warm, sweet, energetic Bokuto. Admittedly, his attraction to him had initially been purely physical; because honestly, it was probably impossible for anyone to watch him spike a volleyball through a block and not get a little hot. But it was more than that now, had been for a while.

He wasn’t sure when it started. Somewhere between moving to college for his first year and now, Kenma’s feelings had been decidedly of the mushy variety. Whereas before, he’d notice Bokuto’s body in his workout clothes or the way he smiled, now there were a thousand little things he noticed. And they weren’t physical.

It was the way Bokuto always coerced him into competitions, eyes glittering with mischief when he successfully riled Kenma up. It was the way Bo was solely responsible for Kenma getting to a healthier weight by having eating contests all the time. It was the way Kenma secretly sometimes let Bokuto win in Smash Bros and then pretended to pout to make it look real just because he loved the way the other man lit up and threw his arms in the air with an obnoxious--cute--victory cry.

Beyond that, Kenma loved Bokuto’s softness, the kind of heart-softness that made him help old ladies cross the street and made him text Kenma pictures of dogs out of the blue when he knew Kenma was having a rough day, and the way he greeted all of his friends with a hug. So yeah, he was in love with Bokuto too--the third of his boyfriends to worm their way into his heart--and it was pure and gentle and made Kenma want to give him the world.

Kenma had never considered himself particularly caring, beyond physical affection, and he didn’t like feeling responsible for other people’s emotions. But he knew he held Bokuto’s heart in his hands sometimes, had to be careful not to let it fall, and he didn’t mind one bit. He’d cherish that heart as long as Bo let him.

Bokuto pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, eyes crinkling with the force of his smile, before coming back in for another kiss. This time, Kenma wanted a little more--just a little, he reasoned, and slid his tongue lightly along the crease of his boyfriend’s lips.

Bokuto opened for him, moving his own tongue to meet Kenma’s, before backing off again to take a deeper breath. This time Kenma chased, sliding one hand around the back of Bo’s neck and tilting his own face up further to follow him and connect their lips again. And again.

Their kisses stayed slow, more of a morning act of affection than a precursor to anything more. Still, Kenma felt his blood traveling south. How could it not? Here he was, kissing one of his newest boyfriends for the second (or did all their separate kisses last night count?) time.

Murmured voices in the kitchen reached their ears, though, and they pulled apart. Bokuto gestured with a simple jerk of his head, and Kenma nodded in response. Bokuto got up first, extending a hand to Kenma, which he didn’t detach even after they were both standing.

Okay, so Kenma still wasn’t all that awake, he realized, as he just about ran directly into a chair--would have, too, if Bokuto hadn’t stopped him. He gripped a corner of Bokuto’s shirt after that for guidance and walked to the kitchen with his eyes mostly closed.

He didn’t pay attention to what happened there, let the voices wash over him like waves. All he picked up on was that Bokuto probably needed some affection--and Kenma would be happy to give it to him.

_ Why are we even-- _ ”Breakfast food?” Kenma asks, suddenly very interested in what was happening in the kitchen. Yep, there was Kuroo with the eggs.  _ Awesome _ . That meant he’d be getting two of his favorite things this morning.

As his mind woke up (slowly, but surely), so did his body. He had a great angle to ogle Bo’s ass from, and did so shamelessly.

Eyes traveling further, he took in Bokuto’s bare feet, long legs, waist, and finally--his second favorite part (behind Bokuto’s butt)--his strong arms, thick under his tight T-shirt. He and Kuroo were similar, that way, spending a lot more time in the gym than strictly necessary for their collegiate volleyball team.

Whatever the reason, Kenma certainly wasn’t complaining about his hot roommates.  _ Boyfriends, _ his brain reminded him. Kenma wanted to grope Bokuto right then, but figured he could at least wait until they weren’t in the kitchen.

So, he grabbed Bo’s wrist and became the leader for once, pulling him into the bathroom and closing the door. And locking the door. “Good?” he asked Bokuto, gesturing to the shower. Bokuto’s eyes lit up in excitement, understanding his implication immediately.

“Yeah!” He said, nodding his head a little for emphasis. Nothing against Akaashi, ever, but sometimes it was refreshing for Kenma to be around Bokuto who wore his heart on his sleeve and always spoke his mind.

It certainly put Kenma at ease here, initiating stuff, to know exactly how enthusiastic Bo was.

Bokuto turned the shower on, almost to the hottest setting, while Kenma worked his way out of his clothes, albeit slowly. He envied Bokuto’s easy morning energy. Kenma tried not to stare for a moment when the other man stripped down before remembering he was allowed to, now, and let his gaze linger on all the parts of him he’d wanted to see but hadn’t.

His ass, for one, was glorious. Bokuto had the kind of bubble butt that filled out his pants in a way that attracted gazes wherever they went.  _ And I get to touch it, _ Kenma thought, swallowing.  _ And more _ . Bokuto’s cock hung heavy between his legs, half-hard for the time being.

After Bokuto was fully naked, he came over to Kenma who was still half-dressed, having stopped to admire the view. Bokuto’s cheeks were pleasantly flushed. It was time well spent, in his opinion. He skated his fingers up Kenma’s hips, gripping the T-shirt and pulling it off in one motion.

They didn’t talk. Even though Bokuto was a naturally vocal guy, he obviously knew how nonverbal Kenma was in the mornings. And in general, actually. So, they didn’t talk, but they didn’t have to, either.

The warm water jolted Kenma awake a little more, which was good because he didn’t want to give the impression he wasn’t fully invested in what was happening when in reality, Bokuto had his mouth watering thinking of all the possibilities.

Bokuto surprised him by grabbing Kenma’s bottle of apple shampoo, though.  _ Was I not clear? _ Kenma wondered, as Bokuto poured some into his hands and placed them on Kenma’s head, scrubbing until his hair was wrapped up in a foamy lather.  _ Well, wait, this is actually really nice too _ .

Bokuto used the excess foam to cover his own hair, only rinsing it out after he rinsed Kenma’s out and combed his fingers through Kenma’s longer hair to detangle it. Next was the body wash; Kenma stood mostly still while Bokuto washed him, broad hands pausing to work knots out of his tense shoulders.

Kenma had already been aroused when they got in the shower, honestly, and feeling Bokuto’s hands on his body was making it much, much worse. He was fully awake now, as was his dick, and he wanted to become a more active participant starting now. He let Bo finish washing and rinsing him, first.

When Bokuto reached for the body soap a second time, presumably for himself, Kenma beat him to it and snatched it in his own slender fingers. Bokuto let out a tiny squawk of surprise, apparently used to Kenma in his sleepy state, and his eyes got big and round. He actually kind of looked like an owl, and Kenma barely managed to suppress a snort. Bokuto let out an admittedly adorable laugh and didn’t fight Kenma for the soap.

_ Yessssss _ , Kenma’s brain rejoiced when he finally got his soapy hands on Bokuto. Kenma had wanted to touch Bokuto more intimately for a while, he knew. He was a naturally physical person, and his close friendships were usually somewhat queerplatonic, but this was a line he’d never crossed outside of his relationship with Akaashi.

Bo’s body felt even better than it looked, if that was possible. His skin was tight over his firm muscles. He was more built than Kuroo, who tended to be leaner, but Bokuto still wasn’t as huge as Daichi or Iwaizumi.

Kenma started at his shoulders, running soap over his clavicle and worming his hands into Bokuto’s armpits, which prompted a delighted giggle and wiggly arms. He re-soaped his hands and ran them down each arm in turn, clasping their fingers together when he reached his hands to get soap in between each one.

He ran his hands over his chest, tweaking a nipple and enjoying the gasp it earned him, before moving on to wash his sides and abs. He skirted around Bokuto’s groin, planning to save the best for last, and instead grabbed more soap to run over his hips.

Kenma had enjoyed watching Bokuto get harder and harder as he worked, until his cock was fully erect, curving up his abdomen to spread precome below his navel. Bokuto never made a move to touch himself, preferring to keep his eyes on Kenma as his breath came faster and his blood rushed south until the head of his cock was flushed red.

Kenma spun Bokuto around gently, and tipped him forward so his hands were against the wall in front of him. Kenma started at the top again with fresh soap, spreading it over the backs of his shoulders and admiring the play of muscles as he worked his way down Bokuto’s back. He dug his thumbs into the dimples above his ass, and Bokuto sighed.

Kenma slid his hands farther down, around Bokuto’s hips, before sweeping them up the backs of his thighs to cup his ass. It was full, and firm, bigger than Kenma could fit in his hands. He pushed the cheeks up, held them, and let them fall with a bounce.  _ Gods, this is amazing _ . Slipping his thumbs into the crack he pulled them apart slightly, letting the cooler air touch Bokuto there.

He couldn’t tell who let out the whine, but it didn’t really matter. He curled his left hand around the front of Bokuto’s hip bone and let his right thumb rest at the top of his crack. Leaning forward, he kissed Bokuto’s shoulder blade and dragged his thumb down, down, across the skin of his hole.

“Bo,” he moaned, pushing slightly with his thumb as Bokuto finally choked out a groan of his own and pushed back, wordlessly asking for more. Kenma didn’t give it to him. Instead, he rubbed his thumb against the skin there once more before dragging it farther down, barely grazing his perineum before pulling away.

He pulled on the hip still in his left hand, turning Bokuto back around. He looked wrecked. His bottom lip was bitten red and his eyes were hazy with lust. His breath was coming in pants, and he grabbed Kenma’s hand and pulled him into a rough kiss that Kenma had to push onto his tiptoes to reciprocate.

Kenma felt Bokuto’s teeth on his lower lip, vaguely wondering if the man had become tired of biting his own. He slipped his tongue easily into Bokuto’s mouth, tongue curling behind his teeth and retreating so he could suck on the taller man’s upper lip. Bokuto whimpered into his mouth and pulled them together, hard cocks slipping against each other.

It felt good, so good that Kenma almost tossed his plan in favor of getting himself off against the taller man’s hip. But he wanted to hear the breathy whines for himself, wanted to take Bokuto apart the way he knew he could. Kuroo had told him before that Bokuto liked to bottom. Kenma usually did, too, but he’d been wondering for a while what it would be like with someone who wanted it more than him.

And Bokuto did, he could tell, by the way he waited for Kenma to make the moves and the way his legs had begun to shake just from Kenma groping his ass, not even fingering him yet. Kenma liked the control, he realized, liked the hazy look in Bokuto’s eyes that told him Bokuto would like anything Kenma did as long as he did  _ something _ .

Kenma broke the kiss and stepped back, running his eyes over Bokuto’s body again. He had a pink blush that started on his cheeks and lightened as it reached his neck and chest. His cock was dripping, Kenma could see the thick liquid spill from the tip and run down the shaft all the way to his balls before disappearing.

Kenma dropped to his knees.

Kenma slid his hands up the backs of those thighs, pulling Bokuto slightly forward--only slightly--and exhaling against the cock in front of him. It twitched, but still Bokuto didn’t do anything to move Kenma along. Instead he waited for Kenma to do something, eyes dark and pupils blown.  _ Good _ , Kenma thought, admiring Bokuto’s patience.

As fun as it was to tease him,  _ and this is something I’ll be exploring further, when I have more patience,  _ Kenma didn’t actually want the man to beg him. He used his hands on Bokuto’s thighs to steady himself as he leaned forward and licked a long stripe up the base of his dick. Bokuto let out a moan at that, one hand on the wall and one hovering around Kenma’s head.

Kenma took one hand away from Bokuto’s thigh to wrap around the base of his dick. He squeezed a little, enjoying the breath it pulled from him, before finally fitting his mouth over the head of Bokuto’s cock.

Kenma felt Bokuto’s hand finally rest on his head, not pushing, as he took him in further. He pulled back to suck once on the head before bobbing twice quickly. When he looked up, he saw Bokuto had tipped his head back and his breaths were coming in soft  _ hahs _ . His hand was clenched against the wall, but the one in Kenma’s hair was gentle.

Kenma pulled back so just the head was in his mouth and sucked, while pumping the rest slowly with his hand. He pulled off completely, only to dip his tongue into the slit and moan softly at the taste of Bokuto’s precome. He tongued the flared ridge of the head too, sliding his thumb through the mixture of saliva and pre.

Bokuto whined, a thin, reedy sound, and whispered, “Kenma, please.” Kenma looked up again and found Bokuto watching him now, eyes full of want.  _ Okay, fine, I can stop teasing _ , he thought. He swiveled them, crowding Bokuto back against the shower wall so he’d have more support.

His knees were aching from the hard shower floor, but he wasn’t concerned. He used his hand to angle Bokuto’s cock back into his mouth, sinking lower than before. He still wrapped a hand around the base, unable to take all of Bokuto’s impressive length, and used the other hand to drag a finger lightly down Bokuto’s balls and back, back, to rub his perineum firmly with his knuckle.

Bokuto groaned, low at first then higher as Kenma’s left hand kept moving back. He slurped loudly, intentionally, when his middle finger finally reached Bokuto’s hole. It was clenched tight, no doubt like the rest of Bokuto’s body, but relaxed slightly when Kenma rubbed the pad of his middle finger across it lightly.

The mix of firm pressure on his cock and light pressure on his hole seemed to be working for him, considering the constant stream of noises pouring from his throat that were steadily rising in pitch.

“Kenma, Kenma, that’s--” Bokuto cut himself off, whining when Kenma’s finger finally slipped in a little, just enough for the other man to feel it. His hand in Kenma’s hair tightened, pulling the strands, but not nearly enough to hurt.

“Kenma, I’m gonna--” Kenma didn’t pull off, just sucked harder and pulled forward a little with his finger, stretching him slightly. Bokuto’s hand gripped again and his ass clenched tight around Kenma’s finger as he came, cock jerking in his mouth and shooting against the back of Kenma’s throat. Kenma thought he might have heard the man shout, but he wasn’t sure past the sound of his blood rushing in his ears as he swallowed.

Bokuto was already softening in his mouth as Kenma gave a final suck, eliciting a weak moan and making the man’s thighs shake even harder. Kenma dropped his left hand to his own cock, jerking himself impossibly fast once, twice, then he was coming on the shower floor.

Above him, Bokuto ran a quick hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes, as he slid down the slippery wall to the floor of the shower in front of Kenma, uncaring of the come he was probably sitting in. His head tipped back into the shower wall with a soft  _ thunk _ and he laughed weakly, reaching blindly for Kenma.

Kenma let himself be tugged forward, feeling Bo’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him close so their bodies were pressed tight together, Kenma on his knees between Bokuto’s spread legs. They met in a kiss, softer than the ones before. They were both lazy and boneless from coming, and Kenma still had the bitter taste of come on the back of his tongue, but his heart swelled with love for the man in front of him.

“That was,” Bokuto breathed, “so good.” His eyes slid open to gaze at Kenma through lowered eyelids. Then he closed his eyes again and dropped his head forward onto Kenma’s shoulder. 

“Better than Kuroo?” Kenma couldn’t help but ask, unable to prevent his competitiveness from flaring to life even here.

“I plead the fifth,” Bo mumbled, but Kenma heard him huff out a breath in amusement.

Kenma’s shoulders shook the other man’s head with the force of his chuckles. “It totally was, I’m going to rub it in his face,” he teased.

“Nooooooooo,” Bokuto whined, still whispering, but laughing now too. “He’ll be so saaaaad.”

Kenma just smirked, feeling evil. Soon enough, he’d get to judge Kuroo’s blow job skills for himself.  _ I’m sure I’ll have two enthusiastic judges.  _ He doubted there was actually much difference, ability-wise, between himself and Kuroo, but he looked forward to finding out for sure.

The buzz stayed with him for the duration of the shower, and every time he looked up at Bokuto, he found they wore matching smiles.

~

Cooking with Kuroo was the same as usual, probably, but it felt different anyway and Akaashi knew it was because it was the first time they were cooking together  _ as boyfriends _ . The knowledge made Akaashi’s stomach flutter with butterflies at Kuroo’s small smiles and light touches, when before there would have just been affection.

Their new relationship also meant Akaashi could steal kisses whenever he wanted (and the occasional grope), which got Kuroo surprisingly flustered. He wouldn’t have assumed Kuroo to be easily teased, given how much of it the man did himself, but Akaashi was delighted to learn that he was.

By the time Kenma and Bokuto made it back to the kitchen with matching grins, he and Kuroo were just finishing making the last of the French Toast. Well, Kuroo was finishing it and Akaashi was lightly kissing his neck, body flush with Kuroo’s back, while his hands slipped around Kuroo’s waist to tease along the edge of his pants. Kuroo certainly didn’t seem to mind, by the way his hand had dropped to intertwine with Akaashi’s.

Their boyfriends didn’t announce their arrival so much as they grabbed plates and started taking the food right out of the pans despite Kuroo’s wayward smacking spatula and insistence that they should wait for everyone to be ready. Akaashi remembered a time he thought Kuroo and Bokuto were the trouble-makers, but since moving in together, that title had turned out to be more true for Kenma than for his best friend.

After all, Kuroo tended to be tidier than the other two, and his anxiety usually prevented him from really breaking any rules. Mischief, yes. Illegal or immoral conduct, certainly no. In that regard, Kuroo was more like Akaashi than he was like the other two.

The sound of Kuroo’s loud “Hey!” pulled Akaashi from his thoughts. In front of him, Kenma had successfully distracted his best friend long enough for Bokuto to reach around and grab the piece of French Toast Kuroo was finishing up in the pan.

“Akaashi, they’re ganging up on me,” Kuroo complained, taking Kenma’s plate and holding it high above their heads--higher than Kenma, even on his tiptoes, could reach. The glare Kenma sent up at Kuroo was strong enough to kill, but Kuroo just laughed at him and started eating the food Kenma had on his plate. Yeah, Kuroo looked like he had it handled.

It was almost surprising to Akaashi how little everything changed now that they were all dating. Their dynamics were mostly the same; Kuroo and Bokuto were by far the most excited for Christmas, insisting on going out to get decorations and dragging them all to the tree place down the road for a last-minute Christmas tree, while Kenma dragged his feet and played his PSP, only avoiding poles and signs because Akaashi steered him gently.

Since they waited so late to get decorations--”I told you guys we should have gone earlier! Didn’t I, Bro? I told them!” “So did I Bro, we should have just done it ourselves last week when we wanted to.” “I think you’re both forgetting that it was two in the morning when your inspiration struck.” “Yeah, idiots,” “Shut up, Kenma, you weren’t even there!”--the best Christmas tree they could find was missing a lot of branches on one side and had to be stuck against a wall so it wasn’t as obvious. That was okay, though.

The four of them spent a good portion of the day getting the apartment “Santa-approved,” as Kuroo liked to call it. Bokuto and Kuroo used their near-inexhaustable energy flitting about, putting ornaments on the tree and any other thing they could possibly hang them from. The third time Akaashi smacked his head into an ornament hanging from the bathroom door, he put a ban on “unreasonable ornamenting” and barely won the argument that there was such a thing at all.

He let the ones on the lamps, window shades, fridge, towel rack, and ceiling lights stay, though, against his better judgment, since he was the only one that seemed to think those were unusual places for them to go and he knew an uphill battle when he saw one.

Kenma, for his part, got a feverish look in his eye and demanded help making sugar cookies which was, to be honest, much more Akaashi’s speed than making the living room look like Christmas had thrown up on it. Until, that is, Kuroo came in and stole the frosting only to make a frosting-mustache on Kenma, who glared but allowed it. Then Kuroo licked it off--narrowly avoiding a kick in the shin--and ran back to the living room with a cackle.

Unfortunately, even though they were in different rooms, Akaashi could hear snippets from the living room. More specifically, he could hear Kuroo repeating the same two verses of a Christmas song. Over and over and over. “ _ Deeeeeeck the halls with boughs of holly fa la la la laaaaaaaaaa--” _

“Okay, that’s enough,” Kenma snapped, and Akaashi whipped his head around to see Kenma speeding out of the kitchen with tense shoulders. He was honestly a little surprised Kenma got fed up with the sound sooner than he did. He didn’t even feel bad about walking to the edge of the kitchen to eavesdrop better.

“Kuroo, Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Kenma’s voice was sharp and punctuated with dull thuds and Kuroo’s maniacal laughter.

“Owwww Bo, babe, he’s hurting me,” Kuroo whined.

“Don’t worry, bro, I liked your singing!” Akaashi heard Bokuto say.

Kenma came back into the kitchen looking less angry but still irritated in a casual sort of way. Akaashi vaguely wondered if that was how people saw him, too.  _ Okay, back to cookies. _

Kenma wasn’t great at cooking in general--”I lack the patience,” he explained, but Akaashi thought he just didn’t care enough to eat well--but he loved cookies. He loved baking them, especially the part where he got to stick his hands in the batter and mix them that way. He loved shaping and frosting them, turning them into various anime or video game characters, and showing them off to Akaashi with a twinkle in his eye. But most of all, Akaashi thought, Kenma loved eating them for every meal--for days--until Akaashi or one of the others had to step in and force-feed him vegetables. 

Kenma slid an undecorated cookie over to Akaashi, pointing with a finger. It was a little man with very angry looking eyes and curly black hair--wait, “Is that me?” Akaashi asked. The glare was a little exaggerated, if he said so himself, but he couldn’t tell if Kenma did it on purpose to be rude or if he’d genuinely tried, so he didn’t point it out. When he saw Bokuto’s, though, he knew for sure Kenma was just being a dick.

Because Bokuto’s eyes took up half his face, which made him look funny, and his hair was in zig-zags around his head, which made him look like he’d been electrocuted. Akaashi couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer, just asked to see Kuroo’s. And boy, if he’d thought the other two were bad, Kuroo’s was horrendous. His bedhead (which Kuroo maintained was intentional but Akaashi had never  _ ever _ seen him do his hair) actually covered most of his face, all the way past his chin, and his body was unnaturally elongated to approximately twice the length of the other cookies.

“Oh my,” Akaashi said, barely able to get his words out over the laughs he was desperately trying to contain, “He’s going to love that, I can tell.”

“I think so too,” Kenma said, and finally broke his poker face to cackle maniacally.

“Where’s the one of you?” Akaashi asked, wondering what comedic value was to be found there.

Really, he should have known better, he thought, when Kenma slid over the cookie that was supposed to be him. In addition to being a shockingly accurate depiction of Kenma, the cookie also had fun cutesy accessories. It had little cat-ear headphones on the head, a little smirk, and a skirt on.

“That’s so not fair.” Akaashi deadpanned, doing his best to mimic the outrageous glare of his cookie caricature. It worked, apparently, since Kenma dissolved into a fit of giggles so intense he had to grab the counter and set the cookie down for fear of dropping it.

“ _ Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an eeeeeegggggggg. _ ” Akaashi felt his eyebrow twitch at Kuroo’s voice coming through the open kitchen door again, this time with Bokuto accompanying.

“What’s it been, twenty minutes?” He asked Kenma, whose nose wrinkled in a dramatic ick face. Kenma sped out of the kitchen again, even faster than last time, and Akaashi heard the singing cut off abruptly with a muffled yelp.

Akaashi spied out of the corner of his eye a cookie of Hinata, which was just as flattering and adorable as Kenma’s.  _ So rude,  _ he thought, but it did little to diminish how fucking adorable Kenma and his quirks were.

When Kenma came back into the kitchen, he was holding the couch pillow by the corner and set it on the floor against the wall with a muttered “For next time,” and a glare towards the living room.

In addition to the mean cookies, Kenma had set aside about ten others to decorate gruesomely with bloody eyeballs and man-eating monsters and uncomfortably graphic dead children. Akaashi just gave him the side-eye for the last one and wondered--not for the first time--if Kenma were really that twisted or if he did most of it because he liked to bother the rest of them. Given his giggles, which were still going strong, it was the latter.

Akaashi had much more refined cookie taste, he liked to think, as he surveyed his display of pastel wildflower cookies. Yes, that was much better. Not so...he wrinkled his nose. Yeah, he’d be hiding these for sure. Kenma wasn’t the only one who liked to eat cookies, after all, and if he left them out they’d probably be gone by tomorrow.

Finally, the cookies were finished and the living room was announced “prepared for viewing,” and the day was only half over. Admittedly, the living room wasn’t as bad as he’d feared. Bokuto proudly gestured to his portion, which was mostly the tree, and Akaashi found himself pleasantly surprised. It wasn’t color-coordinated, the way he would have done it, but it was...nice.

Kuroo’s portion was...less nice, but that was because it had mostly consisted of Kuroo taping photos of inappropriate santas (think glittery thong meets hairy dads) to the walls which Akaashi fully planned on taking down once everybody was asleep. Kuroo knew it, too, by the way he was snickering as Akaashi and Kenma fully took in the scene before them. The thing Akaashi was most grateful for was that Bokuto had chosen white Christmas lights, which bathed the whole room in a nice soft yellow.

“Not bad, Bokuto,” Akaashi said around a slight smile. Bokuto took it for the praise it was, raising his fists into the air and hollering in victory. He ran over to them and collided with Akaashi, wrapping his arms around him and picking up to spin him around in delight. Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh as his feet touched back to the ground and Bokuto moved on to do the same to Kenma, whose facial expression resembled that of a disgruntled cat.

Kenma’s attempt at grumpiness was foiled, though, by his shriek laughter as Bokuto picked him up more fully and tossed him through the air to Kuroo, who caught him and whirled him around once before setting him safely back on the ground. He went back to looking grumpy once he was standing again, but they all knew it was fake. All in all, the goofy holiday atmosphere warmed Akaashi’s heart and affirmed, yet again, how much he loved these people.

Even if they all had the same four lines of a Christmas song stuck in their heads, thanks to a certain evilly grinning individual.

After they’d sat around and eaten enough cookies to give them stomach aches, Bokuto piped up with an uncharacteristically quiet, “Um, guys?” Akaashi traded a concerned glance with Kuroo before they all turned their attention to Bokuto.

“Yes?” Akaashi asked for them all.

“Could we take pictures together? All of us? Since it’s our first Christmas  _ together _ together? And they’ll be like anniversary photos too, kinda.” Bokuto trailed off a little at the end. Akaashi quietly found it a little heartbreaking that Bokuto was nervous to ask; but he also knew that despite how good Bokuto could be at communicating his feelings and needs, he sometimes still struggled asking for things. Especially if he thought people might refuse him.

“I think that’s a great idea, Bokuto,” Akaashi said with an encouraging smile that picked Bokuto’s nervous expression right back up.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea!” Kuroo said, too, and immediately took out his phone to snap a picture of Bokuto mid-bite into a cookie. Kenma laughed at Bokuto’s indignant expression.

“I didn’t mean  _ right now _ ,” he complained, but Akaashi could tell he wasn’t actually bothered. For as easily as Bokuto could be brought down by cruel words or failures, once he knew somebody loved him, he wasn’t easily offended by anything they did.

Once they got started with the “photoshoot” as Kuroo insisted on calling it, Akaashi was a little less enthusiastic. Not because he didn’t like the idea, or because he didn’t want to, but because here he was, trying not to look uncomfortable, while Kenma hand-fed him cookies so the other two could try to photograph it.

It was awkward until Akaashi said, “Shouldn’t we all be in it?” and got them to set up a timer on the phone to get all four of them in the picture.

The plan was to have Kenma feeding Akaashi a cookie and Bokuto doing the same to Kuroo in the background. What they got instead was Kenma shoving a too-big bite into a red-faced Akaashi’s mouth and a dismayed Kuroo in the background gaping at Bokuto, who was trying to smile around his bulging cheeks from the entire cookie he’d stuffed in his own mouth.

The second attempt, they traded partners because “I don’t wanna be paired with this cookie-thieving bastard” only for Bokuto to pull the same shit on Akaashi and then choke because he inhaled some cookie he was laughing so hard at Akaashi’s slight pout.

They were actually really cute pictures, and Akaashi planned on (secretly) sticking a mini version of one in his wallet.

“Okay, now we gotta go outside for the next part!” Bokuto exclaimed, shoving them all out of the kitchen to get dressed in warmer clothes.

It was still snowing outside, but the snowflakes had turned from speedy little ones to fluffy drifting ones that clung to their eyelashes. Bokuto and Kuroo led them towards a nearby park, chattering animatedly about something or other. Kenma was to his left, looking around at the falling snow from beneath his hood.

It had been a long time since Akaashi had seen snow like this. He tilted his head back and squinted up at the sky, trying to imagine the water in the clouds freezing and falling and somehow turning into these spiraling flakes. He stuck out his tongue and caught one, smiling as he tilted his head back down.

“Awwwwwwwwwww Akaashi, that was  _ so cute! _ ” Bokuto said. Akaashi hadn’t noticed him turning around, had really thought nobody was watching. He felt his face heat up as the other two joined in, cooing at him until he was blushing so hard he could probably melt any snowflakes that dared come close. He didn’t answer, just pouted a little at them, which set off the cooing again.

The park was magical. The trees were bare, except the evergreens, and the snow was shin-deep and lay smooth in the open areas. The others seemed to think it was beautiful too, since they shut up for once and admired everything. The snow muted all the sounds, making it feel like they were in the wilderness rather than a couple hundred feet from a busy road. Their breaths billowed out like smoke.

Bokuto wanted to get a picture of them all making snow angels, which went well until Kuroo retaliated for the cookie betrayal by shoving snow down the back of an unsuspecting Bokuto’s jacket, which led to an entire snow fight between the two.

Kenma and Akaashi were staying out of it, a little off to the side, watching in amusement. Suddenly, though, Bokuto dashed over--no doubt to avoid the hefty snowball Kuroo was packing--and hid behind Akaashi, who received the snowball directly to the face.

In addition to the pain, the snow was  _ fucking cold _ and melting down his neck. He wiped his face as best he could. The other three had gone silent, watching him with wide eyes for his reaction. Kuroo looked horrified, and Bokuto had peered around from behind Akaashi to check on him with a quiet “Oh gods.”

Akaashi stayed stonily silent for a moment, letting it sink in for them, letting the tension build. Just as Kuroo took a step forward, hand outreached, and opened his mouth to speak, Akaashi darted forward. He must have taken Kuroo by surprise--hell, he took himself by surprise too--because Kuroo didn’t move until the last second, and when he finally whirled around to run, it was too late.

Akaashi tackled him face-first into the snow and didn’t even feel bad at Kuroo’s shocked gasp when he landed with a  _ whump _ into the deep snow. Kuroo flipped over, snow packed in his collar, but Akaashi didn’t let him get any farther than that. He pinned his arms under his knees and sat on his chest, feeling his features pull into a smug sneer.

“Kenma,” he called behind him without taking his eyes off of Kuroo’s terrified face, “Would you do the honors?”

Kenma swished his way over with an excited leer and bent down over Kuroo, whose face was dawning with realization. “Wait, no, Akaashi, don’t do this IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” Kenma glanced at Akaashi, who nodded, then scooped up a handful of snow and promptly dumped it straight onto Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo struggled, but it was in vain. “You deserve this,” Akaashi said, sounding stern even to his own ears, as Kenma dusted his hands off over Kuroo’s face, making him flinch and close his eyes to avoid getting snow in them.

“You kind of do, sorry bro,” Bokuto agreed in between laughs. Akaashi glanced up at him and was met with the sight of Bokuto taking a selfie of all of them and then grinning brightly at the result. “This is even better than the snow angels one!”

“Somehow, you took my cookie and I still ended up getting punished. Your time is coming, Bokuto. I’d watch your back if I were you,” Kuroo threatened, once he spat out the snow that had made it into his mouth. Bokuto didn’t look fazed, though, just laughed again and took a close-up of Kuroo’s face.

Just to make sure Kuroo wasn’t really mad at being ganged up on, Akaashi wiped the last of the snow off his face and kissed him once on the cheek and once on the lips. Sure enough, when he pulled back, Kuroo’s face just held a soft grin.

“Don’t you guys think it’s a little unfair Kenma’s still nice and dry?” Kuroo asked with a raised eyebrow and a look in Kenma’s direction. Kenma looked up with wide eyes, waiting to see their reaction. He didn’t stick around to find out, like Kuroo had, though. The second Kenma saw Bokuto’s eyes narrow in consideration, he took off like a shot.

He moved fast, fast enough to remind Akaashi that he was an athlete like the rest of them, and was soon gone from sight around the corner in the direction of their apartment.

Kuroo started laughing first, followed by the other two as they helped Kuroo up out of the snow. “Did you see,” Kuroo wheezed, “how fast he ran away? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him run that fast from anything!” He shook the rest of the snow off of himself and grabbed one of their hands in each of his, swinging their arms happily as they started home.

“It’s not like the snow is that cold, though,” Bokuto argued, looking confused. Akaashi shot a glare over to him.

“Speak for yourself,” Akaashi grumbled. His face was still freezing and wet, and a trickle of melting snow was making its way past his collar bone. He could really do with a hot bath, he figured as he started to shake and goosebumps erupted on his arms under his jacket.

“Yeah, asshole,” Kuroo agreed, dropping Akaashi’s hand for a second and scooping up some snow to flick at Bokuto, which he blocked with a hand. Bokuto just laughed again. His cheeks were flushed red from the cold, and his eyes sparkled in the dim light. Akaashi thought Bokuto looked best while laughing.

Kenma had gone all the way home, they realized when they bustled their way through the door and found him curled up on the couch with a mug of hot apple cider tucked between his knees and his PSP in his hands. He raised his head to stick his tongue out at them, then returned to his game. If it were anyone else, Akaashi would be worried they were mad, but he knew Kenma was just being normal--and trying to avoid getting snow down the back of his neck.

“I’m going to go take a bath,” Akaashi called out on his way to his room, once they’d hung up their outside clothes and Kuroo and Bokuto had shuffled into the kitchen to heat up more water for hot chocolate. He heard a chorus of agreements.

His chill started to disappear once he stepped into the hot water and slid down as far as he could without drowning. He’d sprinkled lavender bath salts into the water and enjoyed the way they made the whole bathroom--and him--smell so nice. He inhaled deeply and let it out, casting ripples in the water in front of his face.

Just as he was starting to relax, eyes drooping with contentment, the door banged open. He didn’t even bother sitting up, just glared out of the corner of his eyes at how Bokuto was stepping aside to show Kuroo, and Kenma behind him, all looking at him.

“What,” he said, lifting his chin out of the water just enough to speak without getting a mouthful.

“Akaaaaaashi,” Bokuto said, in a near-whisper, as if that answered his question.

“Whaaaaat,” he tried again, dragging it out the way Bokuto had. Honestly, this man.

“We’re bored, come hang out with us.” This time it was Kuroo, and he spoke quietly too--thankfully, they seemed to realize Akaashi’s energy had run out.

“So go do something,” he answered, slipping his now-closed mouth back below the water.

“They want us all together,” Kenma finally explained, looking only slightly bored, which is how Akaashi knew he probably agreed with the other two.

Akaashi groaned and slipped his whole head under the water. When he resurfaced, the other three were pouting--not much, just a little, and surely with the intention of manipulating him into agreeing.

“Unless you don’t want to?” Bokuto asked, still softly.  _ Ughhhhhhhhhh, _ but also,  _ Of course I want to, I’m just currently enjoying falling asleep in the bath _ . Well, the water was starting to get cold anyway.

“All right,” he finally agreed, lifting a hand out of the water to make gentle shooing motions, “I’ll be out in like...five minutes.” They left at that, appearing satisfied, and Akaashi was struck with the sudden desire for a tub big enough to fit all of them. Maybe someday.

He got out after five more minutes, as promised, and couldn’t keep down an amused smile at the wolf-whistles that came from the living room when he walked across the hall to his bedroom in just a towel.

When he made it back to the living room in soft clothes, the other three were piled on top of each other on the couch in a loose pile of limbs. Bokuto lifted his arm from where it was around Kenma to gesture Akaashi over. The Grinch was playing on the tv, and Kuroo and Bokuto, at least, were paying attention. Kenma, for his part, seemed to be asleep on Kuroo’s lap despite being mostly-upright with only his head tipped back into Kuroo.

When Akaashi sat on the couch, Bokuto shifted from where he’d been curled around the other two to pull Akaashi’s legs over his own lap and tuck his arm around his waist. Akaashi tipped his head into the juncture where Bokuto’s neck met his shoulder. As nice as the bath had been, Bokuto was just as warm and smelled just as nice. Akaashi wiggled his toes under Kuroo’s leg and enjoyed it when the man’s closer hand came down to loosely hold his ankle.

Akaashi hadn’t really planned on falling asleep, but soon his eyes were drooping and the sound of the movie was fading into the background. All he could feel was Bokuto’s thumb swiping lightly over his exposed hip and the warmth where they touched. Everything was so soft and warm and comfortable and he was so happy and calm. It was easy to fall asleep.

He vaguely registered somebody scooping him up and carrying him somewhere, but it quickly faded into sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practice safe sex, guys!
> 
> You know Akaashi and Kuroo would sit everyone down for a safe sex talk, no way these boys giving each other stds.
> 
> Go buy some condoms.


	3. The embarrassment, the sheer stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only reason Akaashi didn’t throw a rare but legendary tantrum was Bokuto’s insistence that he’d make Akaashi tea and cuddle him all he wanted back at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear reader, I love you. Yes, you. If you're so inclined, pls accept this kiss to ur cheek (mwah).
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a comment or kudos. You guys are great, thanks for joining me on my journey of writing self-improvement :)

The next time he opened his eyes, he was tightly sandwiched between Kenma and Bokuto. He could hear soft whispering and, opening his eyes, saw that Bokuto and Kuroo were having a hushed conversation even with two people between them. The light coming through the window was dim, so Akaashi assumed it was snowing again or at least cloudy. They were piled on one mattress on the living room floor again, which Akaashi distantly thought was kind of funny.

“Good morning, sleepy,” Bokuto whispered into the back of Akaashi’s neck while he squeezed him in a tighter hug than they were already in. Akaashi mumbled it back and twisted around to give Bokuto a kiss, earning a low hum from the man as he slid a hand to gently cradle Akaashi’s jaw.

When he turned back around with the vague intention of falling back asleep, he caught sight of Kuroo propped up on one elbow watching them. His eyes flicked to Akaashi’s mouth and he wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue. His gaze was undeniably hungry, but in a lazy morning sort of way. Akaashi decided he rather liked it.

Akaashi used the hand that was over Kenma’s waist to gently grip Kuroo’s T-shirt and pull him forward to kiss him good morning, too. This one lasted a little longer, and Akaashi allowed the wet slide of their tongues to wake him up bit by bit. He liked the way Kuroo’s breath turned the slightest bit shaky when Akaashi grazed his teeth over Kuroo’s lip or tongue.

He felt Bokuto shift closer behind him and felt his hand run up the curve of his waist, pulling Akaashi’s body slightly back into Bokuto. It was apparent this was going to go beyond kissing, which Akaashi was all for. That being said, he didn’t think Kenma would want to be left out--this was probably one of few activities Kenma deemed worth waking up for.

Leaving Kuroo with a firm press of his lips, Akaashi moved his hand back to Kenma’s hip and pulled gently, turning him onto his back. Kenma just scrunched his nose a little. Akaashi ducked closer then, starting at Kenma’s shoulder and trailing kisses upwards. Some of the kisses were light, some wet, and some he sucked the skin into his mouth gently and released with a quiet pop.

He slid his hand under Kenma’s shirt and traced up Kenma’s stomach, then chest. By the time he was nibbling on the hinge of his jaw, Kenma’s breaths were starting to come faster. The first sign of Kenma’s wakefulness was his hips twitching and the way he rolled onto his side to get closer to Akaashi. The second sign was his eyes flicking open and his head tilting to capture Akaashi’s mouth in a full kiss.

Kenma’s kisses were always lazy in the morning, soft and half-asleep. His lips moved slowly in closed-mouth kisses until Akaashi parted those lips with his own and slipped his tongue inside, pulling Kenma’s mouth slightly open with a gentle hand on his jaw.

Soon, Kenma reached behind himself to grasp Kuroo’s hand in his own and bring it around so Kuroo was spooned tight behind him again. Akaashi felt more than heard Kenma gasp against his mouth. When he looked down, he saw that Kuroo’s hand had slipped up Kenma’s thigh, lifting his sleep shirt to palm him gently through his boxers.

Akaashi was already getting hard, and seeing his boyfriends together was making it happen even faster. That, and Bokuto had begun slowly grinding against Akaashi and was pulling him onto his back and swinging a leg over him so he was straddling Akaashi’s hips. Bokuto bit his lip and rolled his hips once, breathing out and closing his eyes in pleasure.

Akaashi dropped his own hands to Bokuto’s hips and used his heels against the bed to grind up into his boyfriend for a moment before dropping back down and slipping a hand behind his neck to pull him into another kiss. This one was different than the first, full of intent rather than lazy affection.

Bokuto’s mouth was still soft from sleep but so warm inside when Akaashi licked his way in, sliding his tongue along Bokuto’s and feeling him press back in return. The knowledge that his tongue had been in all of his boyfriends’ mouths this morning made the kisses even sweeter. Dimly, he registered the sound of the other two kissing, and intermittent harsh breaths, but he was more focused on the man on top of him for the time being.

Bokuto had been slowly rolling his hips the whole time and they could feel each other hardening, Bokuto’s hard cock pressing against Akaashi’s own. Akaashi couldn’t help but slide his hands from Bokuto’s hips to his ass, pulling them more harshly together and swallowing Bokuto’s moan when Akaashi crept the fingers of one hand into the crease to press against him through two layers of fabric.

The clothes barrier suddenly seemed like too much and Akaashi felt a jolt at the idea that soon, hopefully, he’d be able to enjoy all the contact skin-to-skin. He didn’t want to rush anything though, especially not this first time, so he let himself enjoy the slowly building tension instead of pushing for more right away.

That didn’t stop him from moving his right hand from Bokuto’s ass to the front of his pajama pants, though, first to feel him through the fabric and then to slip beneath the waistband (after a whispered “Is this all right” and a fevered nod) to grip him, finally. Bokuto was thicker than Akaashi, given the way his fingers couldn’t wrap all the way around him quite as easily. At the first squeeze of Akaashi’s hand, Bokuto’s hips jumped forward, pushing his cock through the tight circle of Akaashi’s fist as a quiet groan left his lips.

Akaashi used his left hand to press deep between Bokuto’s cheeks (gods, he couldn’t wait for the pants to come off) and encourage him forward towards his other hand, which was still pumping his cock with slow strokes. A bead of precome slipped down and Akaashi pushed it back up with his thumb and used it to slick the head of Bokuto’s cock, enjoying the way he whined when Akaashi slipped his fingers across the slippery head.

A harsher bite to his lip reminded Akaashi they were still kissing, but he broke away a second later to look over at the others. Kenma was on his back with Kuroo’s head buried between his thighs. Akaashi watched Kenma grip harshly at Kuroo’s hair, pulling him further over his cock, as his other hand flew up to muffle the noises he was making. Kenma’s legs were shaking slightly, though whether it was from pleasure or muscle strain he couldn’t tell.

A nudge from Akaashi had Bokuto watching too as Kuroo brought the hand that had been stroking his own hardness up near Kenma’s hip to pop the cap on the lube-- _ wait when did he get that? _ \--but before he had to pull back and use both hands, Bokuto reached over and poured some over Kuroo’s fingers. Kuroo’s gaze flicked to them for a moment and the suggestive smirk he gave them made Akaashi’s dick twitch.

Bokuto and Akaashi lay transfixed as they watched Kuroo’s now-slick fingers reach below, between Kenma’s legs. Akaashi couldn’t see everything from where he was, but he knew the moment Kuroo pushed inside by the choked moan Kenma let out and the way his thighs flinched upward before relaxing back down. Kuroo moved the hand that had been stabilizing the base of Kenma’s dick to wrap around his left thigh instead, holding him still as Kuroo deep-throated him.

They could see evidence of his hand moving inside Kenma based on the rest of Kuroo’s arm, but Akaashi longed to see exactly how those long fingers slid inside and stretched and teased. Apparently Bokuto had the same idea, cause he climbed off Akaashi’s lap, tugging him with, and moved closer to Kuroo.

Kenma’s legs were wrapped around Kuroo’s shoulders, heels flexing to try to pull him closer. When Bokuto got closer, though, he pulled Kenma’s left leg away to rest around his elbow, spreading him wide so they could finally see everything. Kenma twisted his face to the side at that, his blush intensifying. Akaashi always knew Kenma as the type to make it clear when he didn’t like something, but just in case, he wanted to ask.

“Is this good, Kenma? Do you like being fingered where we all can watch?” The question was genuine, but he couldn’t deny the heat that spread through him when he put words to the actions. As Akaashi figured he would, Kenma just nodded quickly and breathed out a “Yeah,” that turned into a groan at the end as Kuroo added a third finger. He pushed them in as far as they could go, and the stretch seemed easy. The tendons in his forearm flexed rhythmically, presumably as Kuroo teased Kenma’s prostate.

As much as Akaashi had imagined having sex with Bokuto and Kuroo, he’d never given much brain space to what it would be like watching them fuck  _ each other _ . And it was better than he ever could have imagined. He knew Kenma’s body, knew how he reacted, and watching Kuroo drag all those delicious sounds out of him was incredible.

Bokuto shifted then, bringing Akaashi’s hand up to take over his job of holding Kenma’s legs apart, and moved farther up Kenma’s body. He stopped to play with his nipples, sucking one into his mouth--and biting, apparently, based on Kenma’s hiss--before moving up to his mouth and drawing him into a deep kiss. Akaashi groaned at that, quietly, and decided the ache in his balls was becoming too much to stay passive any longer.

Since Bokuto had moved forward, it left him in the perfect position for Akaashi to let Kenma’s leg down and get upright on his knees to grind his hard cock between Bokuto’s ass cheeks, tragically clothed as they still were. That was an easy fix, though. Akaashi pulled Bokuto’s hips back into himself once, then slipped his fingers into his waistband and pulled them back and down to his knees in one swift motion that had Bokuto arching his back slightly.

He looked good like that; his ass was high, his shoulders low. This position looked practiced, like Bokuto was born to take cock and had done it enough times by now to know it. Akaashi pushed lightly between his shoulder blades and Bokuto complied beautifully, deepening the arch and dropping his shoulders even more. Then Akaashi smoothed his hands down his back and over the curve of his ass, lightly teasing his crack with his thumbs without really going inside.

He pulled back just for a moment to strip his own clothes off, then came back to squeeze his cock between those cheeks to relieve some of the pressure that had been building since Bokuto first kissed him good morning. Before he could get too into the feeling of his precome tagging Bokuto’s ass, though, he pulled back. He finally pushed his thumbs deeper, until they were resting just on the outside of Bokuto’s hole, and pulled them apart.

For a second he just looked, both because he wanted Bokuto to squirm--which he did, after a moment--and because he’d spent so long (since high school, really) thinking about all this that he felt it was right to appreciate it now that he was here. An indignant whine from Bokuto got him moving again, and he dropped to lick a long stripe right up the center, which turned the whine into a full throated groan that was only barely muffled by Kenma’s mouth.

He kept his thumbs pressed on either side of Bokuto’s hole, pushing slightly but not enough for them to be anything but a solid, stabilizing presence. Bokuto’s skin was impossibly warm and slightly slick now when he brought his tongue back again, first running the flat of it over his hole and then narrowing it to push it the slightest bit inside. Bokuto jerked back at that, pushing Akaashi farther inside and whimpering. Akaashi looked up briefly to see where Bokuto’s hand held Kenma’s, white-knuckled from how hard he was gripping.

Bokuto didn’t seem to know if he wanted to move closer or away, but his hips were shaking and every other breath now was a vocalization of pleasure that he either moaned into Kenma’s mouth or ducked to moan into his neck when he got too overwhelmed to focus on kissing.

Akaashi had always enjoyed eating ass--as he learned last year with Kenma--but whereas Kenma sometimes stayed tense with shyness, Bokuto was the opposite. As soon as Akaashi pressed more insistently inside, spreading with his thumbs to help, he felt Bokuto relax and push back against him for more, wordlessly begging. And Akaashi gave it to him.

He pushed his tongue back inside, harder than before, and reached a hand under to rest tightly around the base of Bokuto’s cock. He pulled Bokuto harder into him, giving him the resistance to push his tongue completely inside before drawing it back out to lap at his rim and suck lightly at the swollen skin.

Bokuto’s noises grew louder and higher as he ate him out, his hips never ceasing their incremental movements backwards.

Unfortunately, Akaashi could only go so long before his jaw began to ache. He patted around for the lube and drizzled some at the top of Bokuto’s crack and watched the cold gel slide down, accompanied by a gasp. The thick glob paused at Bokuto’s hold but kept sliding down until Akaashi used his right thumb to collect it back up and push it inside. His entrance was already sloppy and a little wet from spit, but the addition of lube made everything shiny and perfectly slippery.

Akaashi barely had to push for his thumb to slip completely inside. His own cock jumped and he failed to suppress a low groan at the feeling of Bokuto’s slick hole widening for his knuckle and then closing tighter around the narrower part of his thumb.

To his left, he was dimly aware of Kuroo sitting up and pulling Kenma’s legs around his hips. Kenma was still on his back, Kuroo on his knees between his legs, as Kuroo lined himself up and pushed slowly inside. The noise Kenma made was a cross between a choke and a groan and he tipped his head to the side, eyes scrunched tight.

His attention returned to what he was doing, the way Bokuto was clamped so tight that he could feel his heartbeat pulsing there. He slipped the tip of his other thumb in as well, after a moment, and pulled them apart gently so he could watch the way Bokuto easily stretched to accommodate until he could fit both digits inside comfortably. As incredibly arousing as it was to play with his hole like this, Bokuto’s whines were turning insistent and Akaashi gently pulled his thumbs out to turn to the side and spread more lube on his other fingers.

“Kuroo,” he said, not halting his movements, “go slow, all right? Wait for us to catch up to you.” Kuroo nodded dazedly without taking his eyes off of where he was buried deep inside Kenma. He was using his hands on Kenma’s hips to pull him rhythmically into his lap in slow but deep thrusts, taking turns between watching Kenma’s facial expressions and watching where his slick cock disappeared again and again into his tight ring. Akaashi thought about asking Kuroo if he wanted to finger Bokuto with him, but realized Kuroo didn’t look capable of handling anything else right now.

Akaashi brought his lubed fingers back to Bokuto, sliding them gently around his rim for a moment before pushing inside. The middle and ring finger of his right hand slipped inside easily--so easily--so he didn’t go slow, but rather, plunged them all the way to the last knuckle immediately. Bokuto jerked forward with the harsh motion, but recovered quickly to press back against Akaashi again.

Akaashi pulled his fingers out and slid them back in once, twice, before curling them forward firmly to rub against his prostate. Whatever reaction Akaashi had been expecting to that, it wasn’t for Bokuto to go nearly boneless and almost collapse so fast that Akaashi barely caught him with his left hand around his hip.

“You look so good like this, Bokuto. I knew you would, knew you’d take it so well. You love everything I do to you, don’t you?” He emphasized the words with another curl of his fingers deep inside. Bokuto was wordless, just nodding and whining into Kenma’s gently rocking body.

Akaashi didn’t mean to do it, really, but less than a minute later Bokuto was saying “Wait--” and stiffening, coming untouched, before Akaashi could even understand what he’d said let alone comply. Akaashi froze, then started to gently withdraw his fingers--but he stopped when Bokuto picked his head up slightly to mumble, “No, stay, please stay, keep going.”

Akaashi turned to send Kuroo a surprised look that Kuroo met with a smug look as if to say  _ Yeah, he can take it better than you ever knew _ . Akaashi was only slightly jealous that Kuroo had had so many more years to top Bokuto than he had.

“Are you sure?” He asked Bokuto, just in case, and was met with a demanding whine and another push of his hips.

“I want you inside, I can take it, please ‘Kaashi, please,” Bokuto said and well really, who was Akaashi to refuse such a polite request from his boyfriend?

He pulled Bokuto closer by the hand that was still curled around his hip and used his own knees to spread Bokuto’s legs farther apart. Once they were stable again, Akaashi leaned back and pushed a third finger in, which went easily at this point--he scissored them a little, but it really wasn’t necessary with how open Bokuto already was. He avoided his prostate this time, not wanting to overstimulate him more.

He ignored Bokuto’s dissatisfied whine when he pulled his fingers out completely to spread lube on his cock. While he was doing that, Kenma murmured a gentle “It’s okay,” to Bokuto and, cradling his jaw in his hands, brought him close for another kiss that kept Bokuto sufficiently occupied until Akaashi came up behind him again.

He wanted to savor it, but he’d been so hard for so long he didn’t want to wait any longer. He fisted the head of his cock and brought it against Bokuto’s hole, pressing slightly in, then slipped it up his crack much to Bokuto’s vocal dissatisfaction. Smirking, he fit the fat head of his cock back against Bokuto and finally-- _ finally-- _ pressed inside.

Akaashi was acutely grateful that they’d all talked and decided against condoms because  _ fuck _ \--.

It was tight--of course it was--and so hot inside. He watched the flushed rim of Bokuto’s hole spread wider and wider until the head finally slipped all the way in. He had planned to go slow, didn’t want to hurt him, but that plan went to shit pretty quickly when Bokuto slammed his hips backwards and took Akaashi to the hilt.

For once, Akaashi was the one who made a sound like he’d been punched; he was completely surrounded by tight wet heat and had to grit his teeth and hold Bokuto’s hips still with a white-knuckled grip while he got used to the feeling. As soon as he recovered enough to open his eyes and unclench his jaw, though, he pulled back halfway and slid slowly forward again until his hips were snug with Bokuto’s.

The second thrust was just as slow, but he pulled all the way back until the ridge of his crown tugged at Bokuto’s rim before pushing back inside, pulling Bokuto’s hips backward at the same time to make the thrust a little harder.

“Finally,” Akaashi heard from his left. He paused to grind his hips closer to Bokuto while he looked towards Kenma who was manhandling Kuroo onto his back and swinging his leg over to straddle him. “Gods Kuroo, I thought I was gonna die. He said slow, not  _ glacial _ .” With that, Kenma reached behind himself to prop up Kuroo’s dick and lower himself slowly onto it.

He gave up going slow halfway through--evidently having had quite enough of that--and dropped down fast, tipping his head back to pant once he was sitting flat against Kuroo’s lean pelvis. “Sorry babe, Akaashi’s the boss,” Kuroo responded, and dropped one hand to Kenma’s hip. He held it loosely, not encouraging any movement. Kuroo reached his other arm above his head and tucked his hand under his head, the perfect picture of lazy morning sex.

Kenma didn’t seem to mind doing all the work, though, and Akaashi had to admit the way Kuroo was relaxing made his muscles pull lean along his abdomen in a way that made Akaashi want to lick them. Akaashi paid attention long enough to watch Kenma rise and drop three times, already speeding up, while his breath started to come faster through his extended throat.

Figuring he’d had enough of the slowness and teasing too, Akaashi pulled back a little farther on his next stroke and slammed back inside, prompting a startled moan from Bokuto’s mouth. He kept his thrusts slower but made them count, pulling Bokuto back hard at the end of every thrust so their hips met with a loud smack.

He sped up bit by bit, drawing needy panting breaths from Bokuto as he sped up. Every once in a while Bokuto would drop a hand to touch himself, but evidently didn’t want to come soon since he never did it for long. Every couple thrusts, Akaashi would draw it out again, pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in hard enough to make Bokuto lurch forward despite the way he was bracing himself with his arms.

Akaashi reached his left arm down to wrap around Bokuto’s chest and pull him up so they were both upright on their knees. From this angle, Akaashi could thrust up into Bokuto’s body without using his hands as much for leverage. Instead, he used his left hand to keep Bokuto’s torso close to his own and his right to tangle itself in Bokuto’s hair and pull his head backward.

Akaashi could hear Bokuto much better like this, like the way he panted out little breaths with every thrust of Akaashi’s hips and the way he groaned deep in his throat when Akaashi gave him an especially hard one. Bokuto’s cock was fully hard again, curving upwards towards his belly and dragging strings of precome with every movement.

Whenever Akaashi gave him three fast ones in a row, the tip of Bokuto’s cock would bounce off his own taut abdomen with a trail of precome that made a tiny snap when the head inevitably slapped back with Akaashi’s outward movement. Akaashi licked his lips, which had gotten dry from all the panting, and bit gently into the skin below Bokuto’s ear that was still exposed by Akaashi’s hand pulling his head back.

He left a wet kiss there after and moved to Bokuto’s ear, sucking on it harshly before biting it and releasing it with a soft pop. “You feel so good,” he whispered into Bokuto’s ear, “So tight it’s like I never fingered you open, but we both know I did.” Bokuto groaned at that, but the sound broke off with an especially hard thrust.

Akaashi looked down to see Kuroo’s hand wrapping around Bokuto’s cock, but instead of stroking him like Akaashi expected, Kuroo just squeezed the base and said, “You weren’t going to come again, were you? So soon, babe, don’t you want to wait for the rest of us?” Bokuto whined and arched his back as if he couldn’t decide which of them to get closer to. Akaashi stopped his thrusts and slowly let go of Bokuto’s head so he could bend it forward again.

He lowered Bokuto slowly back onto all fours, and Kuroo took over from there, gently guiding Bokuto’s head closer to where Kenma was still bouncing on his lap with his face twisted in pleasure. Despite his earlier complaint, he wasn’t rolling his hips that fast, probably trying to delay his own release. Kenma opened his glazed eyes when Kuroo spoke again to ask Bokuto if he wanted to suck Kenma off, and Kenma’s lips turned up in a dazed smile when Bokuto just answered with a “ _ Please _ ,” in a breathy voice.

“Go on then,” Kuroo said, helping support Bokuto as they all shifted to make his reach easier. The sound that fell from Kenma’s lips the second Bokuto wrapped his mouth around him was one of the most beautiful things Akaashi had ever heard and he had to take another second to take it all in.

Kuroo, on his back, looking perfectly relaxed except the way he kept biting his lip when Kenma sank down on his cock. Bokuto, humming enthusiastically around Kenma’s cock as his head bobbed with Kenma’s rolling hips. Bokuto’s own entrance, tight and slick around Akaashi as he resumed thrusting--slowly, so Bokuto didn’t come yet. It was all so hot, so arousing, but also incredibly beautiful because Akaashi loved these men and knew they loved him back more than he ever could have anticipated a few short days ago.

Kuroo slid one of his hands over to entwine his fingers with Akaashi’s where they rested on Bokuto’s hip and the look they shared seemed to communicate everything Akaashi was feeling along with a little smugness from Kuroo’s side.

Kenma came first, unsurprisingly, given the double stimulation he was receiving as well as the simple fact that he’d been the first to start getting touched that morning. When he did come, it was with a soft cry--hoarse from all the groaning--and a hand gripping Bokuto’s head while he spilled down his throat.

That made Kuroo put in some effort finally, and he checked with Kenma before dropping both hands to his hips and bending his knees further. Then he used his heels to thrust harder up into Kenma, using his hands to lift him and spear him hard and fast on his cock a few more times before he was coming too. Akaashi saw his nails leave crescents on Kenma’s hips where he gripped him as he came inside their boyfriend. Akaashi knew Kenma had agreed to it, but he couldn’t help the little smile on his lips at the knowledge that Kenma would complain in approximately two minutes and bully one of them into carrying him into the bathroom.

Akaashi found his own release shortly after. Kuroo had slid halfway under Bokuto so he could kiss him and hold him while Akaashi fucked him from behind. Akaashi’s thrusts turned impossibly fast, making the sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh echo throughout the living room before he felt his orgasm hit him. He thrust deep one more time and his cock jerked as he came inside Bokuto for the first time.

He stayed inside when Kenma snaked a hand between Kuroo and Bokuto to wrap around Bokuto’s dick and jerk him quickly to completion, so he could enjoy the way Bokuto’s ass clenched around him when he came all over Kuroo’s stomach. Only then did he pull out, as careful as he could. A trickle of come ran out after, but he swept it up with a thumb and pushed it back inside. If he hadn’t already come, the sight of that alone--and the knowledge that his semen was inside Bokuto right now, filling him up--certainly would have done it.

Bokuto collapsed the rest of the way onto Kuroo and Akaashi was careful not to fall on them as well. Instead, he lowered himself on shaky limbs next to them and motioned Kenma into his lap. Kenma complied, barely pulling his tired body on top of Akaashi to straddle him. Akaashi couldn’t help himself from lowering a hand to trace Kenma’s rim, felt the slide of come and lube. When he tried to do more than that, though, Kenma smacked his hand away lightly with a huff Akaashi knew not to take personally.

Nobody talked for a while, just caught their breath and enjoyed  _ not _ using their tired muscles more than they already had. Kenma and Kuroo were tracing gentle patterns over Bokuto’s skin, Akaashi and Kuroo were holding hands, and Kenma was lazily kissing Akaashi’s neck. Bokuto looked like he’d fallen asleep, but occasionally mumbled his pleasure when their light touches made him shiver.

Sure enough, Kenma only lasted ten minutes before he was smacking them all with his hands and making grumbly little uncomfortable noises. “Can we take a bath,” he said without enough inflection to indicate it was intended to be a question.

“Um. All of us?” Kuroo asked, sending an amused smile to Akaashi that Kenma missed because he’d closed his eyes and was hiding in Akaashi’s neck again. Akaashi held back a laugh of his own when Kenma just nodded into his shoulder.

“We can take turns,” Akaashi tried, but Kenma shook his head.

“All of us,” Bokuto mumbled from atop Kuroo, reminding Akaashi that he had not, in fact, fallen asleep completely.

“We can try, but it might not be as good as you guys think,” Kuroo reasoned with a slight shrug in Akaashi’s direction.

It was hard to stand up when Kenma refused to get off his lap or help in any way, but Akaashi managed it with Kuroo’s help. He was pretty used to post-sex Kenma by now and the way he turned into a lazy little koala. At least Bokuto walked on his own, even if he was limping slightly. His energy seemed to have returned accompanied by a bright smile by the time they made it to the bathroom together, Bokuto leading Kuroo by the hand.

Bokuto was the one to turn the shower on but it came out cold at first (obviously) and he seemed to think better of his plan and turned his puppy dog eyes on Kuroo instead, which worked instantaneously. Bokuto sat in the tub and endured the cold water with hunched shoulders and goosebumps skin, looking at them plaintively. It was one part cute and one part ridiculous.

“Bokuto, why did you get in when you knew it was still so cold?” Akaashi asked, trying to keep his amusement out of his voice. His arms were starting to get tired from holding Kenma like a princess, but he knew better than to complain or  _ gods forbid _ set him down. Kenma was busy running his hands over Akaashi’s collarbones and lightly choking him and laughing when it earned him a glare.

“It seemed easier than waiting,” Bokuto whined through his chattering teeth. The second after he stopped talking, though, he visibly relaxed with a sigh and said, “Okay, it’s warm now. See? Easier.”

Akaashi wasn’t convinced. Neither was anybody else, by the way they looked at him with raised eyebrows. Kuroo laughed though, out loud and bright, so Akaashi assumed this was kind of a thing for Bokuto. Sure enough, Bokuto was grinning now from where he sat cross-legged on the floor of the bath.

Akaashi went to dump Kenma into the bath, too, but he recoiled and clung to him instead of standing on his own two feet like Akaashi had intended. Akaashi barely managed the rearrangement without dropping him. He cleared his throat and tried to dump him in again with minimal success. “Babe, what,” he said quietly, in response to Kenma’s patented ick face.

“I want to take a bath,” Kenma said, still refusing to let go.

“Just drop him in, ‘Kaashi,” Kuroo snickered. His laughing turned into pained wheezing when Kenma’s foot shot out and got him square in the diaphragm.

“Can I wash you first? Then bath?” Akaashi murmured, trying to both cater to Kenma’s sudden stubbornness (who was he kidding; Kenma had always been stubborn) while also communicating to Kuroo that  _ No, I don’t want to be on the receiving end of that kick thankyouverymuch _ .  _ See what happens when you resist? _

All the same, all Akaashi felt towards Kenma--grumpiness and all--was fierce affection. He always did this after sex; he enjoyed it just as much as Akaashi did, and sometimes went overboard, but then he’d pout and demand to be carried or washed or cuddled or fed. It was just one of the things Akaashi had grown to love doing for him.

Kenma nodded and let Akaashi set him down, then, in the space Bokuto had vacated under the spray specifically for Kenma. He was vaguely aware of Kuroo stepping in farther from the shower head and sliding the curtain shut, but most of Akaashi’s attention was on Kenma who stood like a grumpy, minimally mobile statue while Akaashi smoothed body soap over him and rubbed the ache out of his lower back and thighs. He avoided the soap when he dipped his fingers between Kenma’s legs to rinse away what was left of the come and lube.

Some of it had dried, which Akaashi peeled off gently, knowing full well that was the reason Kenma hated waiting to shower after. Part of Akaashi wanted to go to do the same for Bokuto, but he knew Kenma wouldn’t want to be abandoned just yet. Besides, he could see Kuroo and Bokuto taking care of each other from the corner of his eye anyway.

When they were all clean enough, Akaashi knelt to plug the bath and switch the faucet from shower to bath mode. He turned to ask how they were all going to fit, but he saw Kuroo scooting all the way back to recline against the wall with Bokuto between his legs. Bokuto leaned back against his chest and twisted for a quick peck. He turned back around and gestured Akaashi over. Kenma was now squatting with his arms wrapped around his knees, looking cold and pouty.

Akaashi wormed his way around the Kenma-shaped road block to sit in front of Bokuto. Instead of extending his legs like the two behind him, Akaashi crossed his bent legs at the ankles and pulled Kenma into his lap, where he finally relaxed.

The tub filled quickly, given how much water the four of them displaced together, so they weren’t cold for long. Akaashi eventually leaned himself and Kenma back into Bokuto, who wrapped his arms around them both and even drifted one hand up to play with Kenma’s wet hair. Akaashi could feel Kuroo smoothing circles over his hip on one side.

It was a little overwhelming, what they’d done together. It was also a lot to have four grown (well, he smirked at Kenma,  _ mostly grown _ ) men in one small bath tub. But it was also very...very nice. Like, surprisingly nice. Bokuto’s thighs were a little tight around them, and Kuroo’s knees were  _ so bony _ and Kenma refused to allow a single inch of space between them, but it was warm and soothing and he was still high from post-coital endorphins and everything was just...it was good.

He felt a small smile lift his lips and when he tilted his head back onto Bokuto’s shoulder, was rewarded with a kiss to his cheek that made his smile grow even wider.

_ “ _ Told you we’d fit,” Kenma said with a brush of his lips against Akaashi’s, five minutes after they got settled--the apparent time it took for his brain to come back online.

The bath was worth it, they decided, even if it only lasted fifteen minutes before Kuroo ruined the sleepy atmosphere when he exclaimed, “Okay, that’s enough! I can’t feel either of my feet and I can’t tell which of you fuckers is sitting on my legs.”

And so they got out and toweled each other off with dopey smiles on their faces. Bokuto’s own dopey grin turned mischievous some time in between acquiring possession of the towel and whipping it with a resounding  _ crack _ against Kuroo’s ass. Kenma and Akaashi ducked out--quickly--before the real wrestling could start.

Finally, they were all dressed in comfy clothes and moseying to the kitchen in no particular haste or order. Akaashi opened the fridge to look inside, still not totally brainfully functioning, and Kuroo came to stand behind him and rest his chin on top of Akaashi’s head. Akaashi wondered if Kuroo was on his tiptoes for that one.

“Whadoyouguyswantforbreakfast,” Kuroo asked without really opening his mouth; Akaashi could tell because his chin barely moved from its perch on top of his hair. The speed with which Kenma ducked under Akaashi’s arm to jump for the bag of cookies on top of the fridge was downright terrifying and Akaashi barely avoided jerking back into Kuroo before Kenma was tossing the bag to Bokuto, who immediately dashed out of the kitchen with a victory whoop and Kenma close behind.

Akaashi turned around and buried his head directly in Kuroo’s neck with a tired whine. “Shh, we’ll make them eat real food later,” Kuroo promised with a low chuckle and a somewhat condescending pat to Akaashi’s shoulder that Akaashi chose to ignore in favor of closing the fridge and joining the other two in the living room.

Upon entering the living room and taking a seat by Bokuto, he received a cookie as a peace offering, which he thought was funny considering he couldn’t give less of a shit what they ate for breakfast as long as they ate something reasonable today.

Bokuto was happily munching on a cookie--a gross little monster that Kenma decorated--next to him and watching Kenma fiddle with the wrapped presents.  _ Oh right, it’s Christmas morning.  _ Between the whole new-boyfriends situation and the way they’d occupied most of their morning, Akaashi had actually forgotten the importance of the day. It felt weird to be away from his family this year, but he didn’t regret a thing. They’d never cared that much about Christmas, anyway. 

Kenma had scooched part way under the Christmas tree and was finding the presents addressed to him and dumping them in a pile behind him. Occasionally, he’d hand presents to the other two but it was clear they weren’t the priority here.

Kuroo wandered out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee around the time Kenma finished sorting [his own] presents and sat down directly behind Akaashi. Kuroo dropped a light kiss to the back of Akaashi’s neck and scooted forward so his legs were close on either side of Akaashi’s hips. He rested his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder and wiggled his hand in the direction of the tree as if that would make a present magically swoosh into his palm.

Bokuto crawled forward and hunted for a moment, then placed a present in Kuroo’s outstretched hand.  _ Look at that, it worked _ , Akaashi snorted-- _ barely _ \--at his own joke and had to endure confused and amused looks from the two that weren’t busy shaking their presents to see which ones were videogames wrapped in weird shapes to throw off suspicion.

The present Kuroo opened first ended up being a bag of gummy peaches. Kuroo had just shrugged and opened the bag to grab one when Kenma darted over to them and lowered Kuroo’s hand from his mouth. Kenma just muttered “Stupid,” and pointed to where the package said  _ medical grade marijuana _ and rolled his eyes when Kuroo delicately placed the gummy back into the package.

“Yeeeeah, I’ll wait on that for now. Thanks though, Kenma, sick present. I’ll eat the fuck outta these later,” Kuroo said with a laugh.  _ Gods I hope he didn’t get us all drugs. Where did he even--actually, never mind. I don’t want to know. _

“Wait wait, before you guys open the rest I want you to open what I got you. Well, not the only thing I got you. But one of them,” Bokuto said, more excitedly than nervously; although both colored his tone. He passed out three lumpy packages and kept one to himself, waiting until they all had one before ripping the tape on his own.

Akaashi stopped paying attention to the other three in favor of opening his own present. Long gone were the days he tried to open presents without ripping the paper, but he was still a little more gentle than most about it.

He pulled the paper off to reveal a soft sweater. A  _ really _ soft sweater, possibly the softest sweater he’d ever touched. It was a dark grayish blue with little snowflake patterns and light blue cuffs. It was actually really pretty, and Akaashi could immediately tell he’d be wearing it a lot this winter. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Bokuto to get nice things, it was just...they had very different tastes, usually.

Looking around, he saw that his was by far the best sweater, at least by his standards. Bokuto’s was bright green with frumpy little Santas dancing on it. Kuroo’s was red and had a snowman on it that had...yep, that was an extra carrot on the lowest snowball. Akaashi shuddered at the thought of having to wear something so vile but Kuroo seemed delighted by it and pulled it on over his T-shirt immediately. Kenma’s wasn’t so bad, he supposed, it was just a pixelated Link with a Santa hat-- _ Oh, ew, it has lights. _

“Wait, why is Akaashi’s sweater so normal?” Kuroo asked, and Akaashi had to admit he was wondering too. Not that he was complaining, definitely not, just curious.

“You know why,” was Bokuto’s reply, “he wouldn’t like it if it was ugly and he wouldn’t wear it and then he’d feel bad about not liking it.”

“Checks out,” Kuroo said.

He was right. Bokuto was completely right, and Akaashi suddenly felt the strangest urge to cry. It made sense that his boyfriend knew him this well, they’d been best friends for years and roommates more recently. But somehow, the reality that he paid attention to Akaashi enough to get him a solid present made his heart hurt in the best kind of way. Bokuto could be an idiot, of course, but that was more a matter of behavior and personality than any intellectual matter.  _ Gods, he’s sweet. _

“Is it...do you like it?” Bokuto asked. He didn’t seem nervous, though, it was more like he knew he’d done well and just wanted to confirm.

“Yeah. I like it, Bokuto,” Akaashi replied and slipped it over his head to prove it. It was light and soft and everything he thought a sweater should be. “Thank you.”

When Akaashi looked back up, it was to the sight of Kenma surrounded by wrapping paper carnage--there had only been four presents, where had all that paper come from?--and holding up a new video game with manic glee in his eyes.

Present-opening finished up pretty quickly, and they flipped a coin to decide between immediate sledding and playing games all together. Kenma won the coin flip, so Akaashi resigned himself to a few hours of getting elbowed by his boyfriends and trying not to fall asleep against the soft couch cushion behind him.

Per usual, Bokuto and Kenma got way too into it and Kuroo had to wrestle the controller from the others to take his turns. Akaashi sat out for most of them, but he had to admit he didn’t actually hate this. He got to sit in the corner and read his book, and when that got boring, he wiggled himself behind Kenma and braided his hair. It wasn’t until Akaashi’s eyes were drifting closed and he was settling himself back against the cushion to maybe try to sleep, and he could feel a dream beginning, when Bokuto jumped up and yelled “Sledding!”

Akaashi’s unpleasant awakening was solidified by Kenma chucking his controller at him and laughing when it got him in the chest. “No bullying,” Kuroo scolded, messing up Kenma’s braid with a hair ruffle. Kuroo slid an arm under Akaashi’s knees and another around his back and carried him all the way to the door, which sort of made up for how irritating it had been to be woken up like that.

Sledding was...a nightmare. Kuroo almost cried when his sled shot him too far and dumped him in a tree well that took him half an hour to crawl out of, Bokuto thought he broke his legs when Kenma barreled into his knees at 50mph, Kenma probably had a small concussion from the same accident, and Akaashi almost went to jail for murder after the third time Kuroo slipped his sled under Akaashi’s foot for the third time to make him fall.

The only reason Akaashi didn’t throw a rare but legendary tantrum was Bokuto’s insistence that he’d make Akaashi tea and cuddle him all he wanted back at home. But Akaashi wasn’t going to forget this, not for a long long time. By the time they got home he was cold and wet and grumpier than he’d like to be on Christmas with his boyfriends. It was all Akaashi could do to collapse on the couch and ward everyone away with a glare.

“Here here, take this,” Bokuto said, holding out a cup of tea threatening to overflow. It was the new kind that Bokuto had gotten him--Earl Grey with Lavender, and a small spoonful of honey. Okay, so now Akaashi was only mad at the other two. Mostly Kuroo, who was hiding-- _ as he fucking should _ \--somewhere.

Bokuto looked apologetic, though he had no real reason to be. He wasn’t the one who’d cackled as Akaashi’s face hit the snow _for the third time_ _in as many minutes._ That being said, Akaashi knew his bitch face could be legendary and tried to make up for it by opening his arms wide for Bokuto to join him in his blanket nest on the couch, which the man did with a quick grin.

It was a little hard to maneuver the cuddling when they both had hot drinks (Akaashi teased Bokuto for drinking hot chocolate) but when they got it figured out it was warm and cozy and perfect and Akaashi’s hands were warm where they held the mug. And the tea was really fucking good, which got him another grin when he told Bokuto.

Akaashi knew his boyfriends could be a lot. They were all so different, and frequently had more energy than Akaashi did, but he loved them. Like, a sickening amount of ooey gooey feelings for all three of them, that wouldn’t be fading any time soon regardless of how annoying they could all be. So sure, Akaashi was still pulling his way out of his grumpiness, but he was holding Bokuto and humming into a good cup of tea, and he could hear Kuroo and Kenma giggling somewhere from the other side of the house, and he knew he was here to stay.

Stay in this house, stay with them, stay on this couch. Whatever bullshit they came up with next, Akaashi was ready for. If anything, he looked forward to it. Because he wasn’t going anywhere.

  
  
  


He almost regretted that sentiment on New Year’s Eve, though, when he got a black eye because they all tried a four-way midnight kiss and Kenma thought it would be a good idea to jump to their height to reach. His only comfort was that Kuroo got one too, so they matched. Turned out, Kenma’s head was just as hard as his personality indicated.

  
  
  
  
  


**\----**

A couple weeks later, Akaashi wakes up with a shout in the middle of the night. When the other three ask what’s wrong, all he can say--through gritted teeth--is: “We are never telling anyone,  _ ever _ , that we got together because of truth or dare. I will not--”

“Too late,” Kenma replies, still face-down between the pillows, “I texted Shouyou the night it happened.”

Kuroo covers Akaashi’s horror-stricken face with one hand and pushes him back down. His hands are shaking.  _ The embarrassment, the sheer stupidity-- _ ”Stop thinking, ‘Kaashi, I’ll fight anyone that says a word to you, okay? So will Bo, right babe?”

“Mhm.”

It’s still a long time before he can fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kenma’s text had read: “Shouyou, guess whose tongue is in my mouth right now”)
> 
> Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed :p
> 
> (okay real talk tho how was the smut?? this was my first attempt) (oof)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love <3 let me know what you thought!


End file.
